Welcome to my life: JOMMY FF
by smiles are infectious
Summary: Jude Harrison Instant Star. Stardom can be a natural disaster... will she rise, or will she fall? And will he finally get under her skin? As braids are untied and ribbons fall away- this is the story of a rockstar. 1st time author! PleasePlease READ!
1. Chapter 1:Where 2 Start?

It's been almost two whole entire years since I first placed a frantic kiss on those luscious lips. If I close my eyes and lick my lips, it's almost as though I can still taste the faint trace of liquorice and cappuccino, I can still feel the heat and tingles that shoots through my body every time I come in contact with his smooth skin. If I just for two seconds close my eyes to find some peace in my hectic life, my mind is overwhelmed with images of him. I haven't gotten to taste the deliciousness of liquorice and cappuccino, or feel the tingles spread through my body in what seems like forever. Why? You may ask, well its gonna take me a while to explain… Yeah, I'm pretty much doomed.

SO where to start?

My name is Jude Harrison. I'm the first ever instant star, and I think I'm in love with my producer. Well ex-producer…or well I don't know what he is anymore for the moment. When I was fifteen,, Waaaayyy back then, at my first performance at the Vinyl Palace, I may have had a small crush on my hot producer- Lil Tommy Q from Boyz Attack. Yes, Boyz Attack. Just before I had to go on, I kissed him. Impulsive, but the best thing I have ever done; romantically anyways. And then a month later, my 16th birthday finally arrived.

I thought I was over this small crush on Tom. I was happy- until my ex-asshole –of a boyfriend Shay ( yes S to the H to the A to the Y , Shay …) ended up cheating on me with the runner up to I.S. _EDEN_ . Tommy was there to, how should I put it : _comfort_ me. Hell, I'll be honest with you, it was the most electrifying _comfort_ any person had ever given me. I could stay in Tommy'sarms forever. He grabbed me by the waist and just kissed me. Kissed me like he_ needed _me.

Boy was I wrong.

That same night he told me that " It didn't happen"

That same night, he single handily managed to take away any support I had for the Shay situation.

That same night, he managed to break my heart- for the first time anyways.

That same night he made me feel the worst feeling in the world; not wanted.


	2. Chapter 2:Wake up call!

Well, that was my first Birthday spent with Tom Quincy. To any other girl on the planet, it would have been the perfect situation. To me it was hell. Especially since a week later , Quincy had the brilliant idea to go and date my sister. Once again I repeat, he went from giving me a mind blowing kiss to dating my own flesh and blood. Barbie. (AKA my sister ) Throughout this whole mess there was someone that always seemed to have my back. Here's a hint, he's Tommy's right hand man, and has a talent for sub making. Kevin West. (AKA Kwest) . Kwest he's like the opposite of Tommy. He knows all the right things to say, he isn't some dark and mysterious bad boy that seems to have secrets always lurking. And unlike Tom Quincy, he's always there for me. And oh- have I mentioned that unlike Tommy, Kwest didn't date my sister after kissing me?

***** Now going into present . About One month before Judes Seventeeth Birthday.

"Noobodiess touched my heart and healed my pain you picked up the pieeeeccesss and put me back- ", Sadie was singing along to her boyfriends voice blaring loudly from the sound system.

"Sadie will you shut the hell up PLEASE. I'm trying to sleep. I sware to God it's bad enough that you have his posters all over your room- you don't have to SING along with him too, I mean COME ON there's a reason I was the one who got a record deal and not you.!" Jude pulled the covers back over her head, all the while rolling her eyes, trying to tune out her sisters screeching.

Suddenly silence overcame the Harrison sister's household, as Jude thanked God that Sadie had finally shut up. That is until…

" Hey Jude don't be afraid, sing a –" Sadie's voice could be heard through the paper thin walls between her and her sisters bedrooms. Grinning Sadie new she had just hit the nerve in Jude.

"SADIE BETH HARRISON SHUT YOUR MOUTH NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU SING!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP" Jude puffed her bangs out of her face, as her chest rose up and down from screaming.

"Relax Jude. " Sadie stood in her sisters doorway, in a black high waisted skirt, a blouse as red as Jude's hair, and a pair of black stilettos. " I figured I would do something nice for my sister and give her a wake up call"

"Wake up call? Why would I need that?"

"Did you forget that we have a staff meeting at G-major in an hour. Staff as in, ALL Staff required."

"Aww come on! I was really looking forward to sleeping in till Kwest was done recording with Karma."

"Yeah well, get up, get dressed, and if your ready in half an hour I'm sure Tom will let you catch a ride with the two of us."

Jude rolled her eyes at the mention of Tommy Quincy's name. It should have been Tommy waking her up right now, with a cup of coffee in hand, complaining about how Jude should have been ready already to go to the meeting. Ever since Tommy had chosen to date her sister, Jude had distanced her self from Tommy. Funny thing is you'd think it would be Tom trying to push Jude away. At every chance he got, he would try to talk to her, start a conversation, write a song, but Jude wouldn't have it. She even had went as far as to get a new producer – Kwest . She was happy, or so she thought. As hard as she tried to ignore Tommy, she definitely couldn't deny the butterflies she felt in her stomach every time his name was brought up in a conversation, or when he came to her front door…; To pick Sadie up for a date non the less.

"I got it Sades, give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready k?"

"Sure Jude- I'll be downstairs waiting for Tom" And off Sadie went to wait for Lil'Tommy Q. As Sadie turned her back to her sister, Jude huffed under her breath:

"Be ready in twenty minutes my freekin ass" and then she stalked off to the bathroom to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3:Stuck in a Maze

Jude's P.O.V.

Jude stumbled into the bathroom to get ready for G-major. Her boxer Shorts and Tank crumpled in a limp pile beside the shower, as steam rose slowly waking her.

"Lately everything has just been going round and round in a never ending cycle. Tommy well he's with Sades – What more can I say? He made his choice, and I made mine- Kwest is a great producer; yeah I fired Tom off my album… shoulda seen his face when D gave him the news." Jude let out a laugh at the mere thought. " Mom's gone. And Dad he hasn't been the same since Yvette. It's as if she has some kind of magical pull over the man. God I miss the Dad I looked up to when I was younger- the Dad that had the most awesome Beetles collection, and who had passion in whatever he did. Ever since mom up and left, he came back to our childhood home to look after us. And it was okay for all of a month. Me and Sades see less and less of him. Now I don't even think he comes home at night. At least I have Blake in my life. He, he loves me right? And I'm lucky to have him in my life " Jude let out a long and tiresome sigh as she leaned against the back of the shower wall.

Meanwhile….

Whilst Jude was in the shower, Ms Sadie Harrison was sitting on the countertop in the kitchen looking through a photo album. The album started off with pictures of Sadie and Jude,Stewart, and Victoria all together, and then slowly phased out to be pictures of Sadie. Sadie winning horse riding competitions, Sadie winning speech competitions, holding the pair of BoyZ Attack concert tickets she had gotten for Christmas as a teen those many years ago. Then there was the one picture of her and her sister – smiling, with their arms wrapped around each other. Sadie with a pink feather boa smothering her, and Jude with a studded belt and guitar saddled on her hip. A sad smile appeared on Sadie's face. She missed her sister. They hadn't been the same since her and Tom had hooked up. Sadie let out a snort. Her and Tom. That was a whole other relationship to talk about.. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.


	4. Chapter 4:Cry of a woman

"Coming, hold on a sec" as she jogged ( yes in stilettos) to reach the door.

" Oh Hey Tom!" Each smiling a smile that didn't quite reach either of their faces.

"Hey Sades, you ready to go?" Tom Quincy questioned his girlfriend. He wore tight faded jeans, a tight black t-shirt and of course his signature leather jacket.

"Ugh, yeah one sec I told Jude that if she wanted you could give her a ride to the studio too- of course she forgot we had that meeting today."

"Typical Jude" Tommy smirked while stepping over the threshold of the Harrison residence, and smoothly removing his sunglasses; perching them on his messily gelled hair.

"Tom go sit or something, I'll just take a sec and grab Jude."

"Na lemme go get her, God knows she probably is still lying in bed."

Sadie didn't even object.

"Sure, I'll just wait outside or something."

"K"

Tom Quincy climbed the stairs and followed the angelic voice coming from the bathroom door at the end of the hallway. Listening in he heard one of the best, yet most painful songs Jude had ever written.

"Protect me, be my guardian angel

S'pposed to be there for me

Be my rock and never let me down

S'pposed to know me inside out

Cover to cover- be my lover

S'pposed to SHOW me that you care….

You let me down, tore apart my soul

Self-consumed, never saw that I was doomed

Make me cry, make me wanna say goodbye

To these lies and lies and lies,

No one ever heard all my pain filled cries

And yet you still don't get-

You let me fall- through my clouds of dreams and hopes…

You let me fall- cold to the bone….

I tripped and left my dreams at your door

And I made sure that you'd keep coming back- for more

S'pposed to SHOW me that you care

You let me down, tore apart my soul

Self-consumed, never saw that I was doomed

Made me cry, made me wanna say goodbye

To these lies and lies and lies and lies,

Yet no one ever hear all my pain filled cries

And yet I find it funny that you just don't get –

I know you're your own weakness

Drinkin all the pain away

Got no one else but your measly self to blame

Protect me , be my guardian angel…

I wish I was cleansed from your poison

I wish I didn't need all your praise

Never have you been stronger

Never have I wanted to live no longer

Never have I wanted to live no longer

Never have I wanted to live no longer

I wish I was cleansed from your poison.


	5. Chap 5:GMajors Instant Star Buck Naked

As Jude's voice came to a silence Tommy got shivers down his spine.

"My God whoever she's aiming that song at has got it comin- hope it's not me"

He pushed the door open and was blessed with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Taking in the crème coloured legs that went on for miles, hips and curves that he had never thought had existed before and the mole on the top of her hip; Tom Quincy was one lucky man. But Tom didn't fail to notice the gigantic purple bruise on Jude"s left thigh spreading to the top of her left hip. From where she got this he had not clue. All that he knew was that he would need answers.

" THOMAS QUINCY YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW AND MARCH YOUR SHINY WHITE PARACHUTE PANT WEARING ASS OUT THAT DOOR."

Jude Harrison's entire body from head to toe had turned three shades of red as the realization of what had just happened hit her. Tommy Quincy had just seen G-Majors instant star buck naked.

Tommy decided it would be better if he just waited for her downstairs instead of chancing it again and pissing her off even more. "God I would kill to see that again, and the new blonde hair is just plain sexy" Quincy thought to himself with a lopsided grin on his face. And then that grin fell swiftly off her face once he remembered the gruesome bruise that marked her otherwise perfect figure.

Fifteen minutes later Jude Harrison walked out the washroom. A pair of red knee high boots adorned her slim, never ending, dark wash jean clad legs. A BoyZ Attack concert tee that showed her newly pierced belly button was her chosen top. Of course, she had scooped the shirt from Sadie's wardrobe. And to complete the new Jude was a light blonde hair colour. Gone was the fire truck red that complimented Jude's feisty personality. She was sick and tired. Sick and tired of being over looked. Sick and tired of being stuck in the background. Sick and tired- and now the new Jude was gonna make it all change. She was becoming a young women and it was time that people saw this. She was determined, and when a Harrison woman is determined, everyone knows to not get in their way.


	6. Chapter 6:Man,I Feel Like A Woman

Tommy Quincy P.O.V.

Jude began her decent on the stairs, walking straight toward Tommy who was sitting on the couch.

" And I'm dating Sadie because… look at my girl. She's, she's **sigh*** no longer the fifteen year old kid who kissed me at the Vinyl Palace. "

"Jeeze Girl what takes you so long to get ready if the final product is only this." Tom let out a soft chuckle as Jude just looked down at her feet and pushed passed Tommy to get her saviours. Strawberry poptarts and coffee.

" I could say the same for you and your hair gel Quincy so shut up."

" Someones not in a good mood… must have something to do with me walking in on Jude the prude herself."

**My God shes so beautiful when she blushes. AW I embarrassed her.**

"Whatever Quincy, at least I haven't slept with and probably infected half of Canada. And by the way, who ever said that I was a prude- you don't know about my sex life." Oh God : she just licked her lips and winked at me!? What was that for?!!!

"Just cause I don't sleep with you Quincy doesn't mean I don't have sex at all…"

WOAH back up. What happened to the Jude that has ignored me for half a year. That wouldn't even look me in the eye?!! What's with the new Jude that's ready to pounce? Not that I'm complaining… WAIT did she just admit that she has a sex life? She's supposed to be a virgin not having sex with another _boy._

_____________________________________________________________

Judes:P.O.V.

"Mission accomplished. Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean that I can't stir up some trouble for Quincy…" She said to herself while shutting the front door, and putting the key in the door so Quincy could lock up. Jude mentally gave herself a pat on the back and took another bite out of her beloved pop tart.

"Hey Sades."

"Hey Jude. Glad to see your finally up" Sadie chuckled to herself

"Jude Elizabeth Harrison, is that my beloved Boyz shirt that your wearing! God your getting crumbs on it !"

"Jeeze Sadie, it's just a shirt. I'm sure your lover boy has boxes of them at his place for his deranged fans like you."

"Whatever Jude. Since when do you care about what you look like- no offence, I mean I don't think you've ever willingly put on a pair of heels unless Portia forced them on you"

" It's time for a new and improved Jude Sades"

"Well the blonde it's working for you. D's gonna love it.-" Just then Tommy walked out the front door still with his mouth slightly agape.

"What's wrong with you lover boy- looks like you've just seen a ghost." Jude remarked, grinning knowing that she was the sole reason why Tommy looked like he had just wet himself"

"Tommy, heeelllooo earth to Tommmyy… whats up with you?" Sadie asked looking at her boyfriend as if he was a moron.

" Ugh Huh? Oh Nothing Sades just uhmm drifted off for a second."

And for the first time ever Tom Quincy blushed. Trying to shake images of Jude, he went and kissed Sadie passionately against the Hummer.

**cough,cough** "AHEM. Yeah I'm still here." Jude tapped her foot anxiously." People we're gonna be late for the meeting."

And with that Jude grabbed the Hummer's keys out of Tommy's back pocket and proceeded to back out of the drive way.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Ugh Jude remind me to never let you drive again with any of my cars." Tommy joked.

"Whatever Quincy I'm a safe driver"

"Safe as in nearly taking out the kid chasing after his basketball" Sadie mumbled.

"HEY! The KID ran in front of the car. It's not my fault his parents never taught him when and when not to run out onto the road."


	7. Chap7:DontChaWishYourGFWasHotLikeMe?

G-Major was in full wing already- interns scrambling to make the right impression, Portia Quincy pulling harshly at the clothing trolley, lined with several garment bags and sequined outfits. Sitting on the overstuffed green leather couches was SME, along with a women Jude had never seen before. She had the most green eyes she had ever seen and her hair was a light caramel with French bangs. A black halter top revealing just a small strip of flat abdomen, and brown kaki like shorts that fell mid thigh, exposing the tan legs that just seemed to go on and on and on. At the bottom of this unknown chicks feet were black cork wedges, and of course perfectly manicured fire red toes.

Figuring it was just another Eden wanting a stab at fame, Jude rolled her eyes and let out an exhausted sigh. " Ugh where's D, don't we have a meeting in like two seconds?" Jude asked to no one in particular…  
"Jude- T- Sades! Glad you could make it, well then I guess we can start the meeting . Sadie make an announcement over the intercom and let everyone know that all staff of G-Major are required in the board room within five minutes, accept the interns."  
"Sure Dar right away," And with that Sadie Harrison turned on her heel with a wink to Darius.  
Tom Quincy wasn't even bothered by the wink and newfound nickname that his girlfriend had just addressed Darius with, however Jude on the other hand was highly suspicious.

"Woo Tom what was that? Did you just see my sister wink at D? And since when does he let people call him Dar?!" Brushing her blonde feathered bangs out of her crystal blue eyes.  
" I don't know Harrison. I'm sure it was nothing"  
" Nothing? NOTHING?! Since when do you allow your girlfriends to wink at other males?"  
"Since my girlfriend obviously didn't mean anything by it K Big eyes?"  
"Yeah-sure Tom." And with that Jude went to grab her seat in the board room.

____ Kwest P.O.V.

"I wonder what in the world D needs us all for now. I sware that man has more surprises up his sleeve then Houdini ever did. " Kwest spoke to himself out loud.

He had arrived half an hour before, and was turning on the sound board in Studio B, awaiting for Jude's arrival to start laying down some new track she said she had written. Karma's studio time was cancelled because she had to meet with Portia for a fitting. Kwest decided to go and hang with SME in the lobby until Jude's arrival.

"Yo- Speiderman whats up?" Kwest asked, while slammin out a complicated Manshake with Spied and the boys of SME.  
While patting Kwest's back Spied replied "Dude-not much, ."

And then SHE walked in.

"Well I'll be damned" mumbled Kwest under his breath. The guy's handshake quickly forgotten. He new this beauty and it was not a good thing that she was at the studio where incidentally his best friend Tommy worked.

Kwest's brain went into overdrive.  
"SHIT what is she doing here?! If Tom sees her- well all hells gonna break loose. And Jude my god JUDE: if she figures out who this woman is


	8. Chapter 8:Pick Up Your Jaws Already

As Kwest's brain started trying to think of all the possible reasons why Michelle **Quincy**. ( YES QUINCY) was here at G-Major, in Toronto non the less, SME's **lower** region ;) went into overdrive at the mere sight of this new face.

Nudging Kwest and Wally, Kyle's eyebrows shot up, mouth slightly agape while whispering " Dayum that women is fiiinee."

Although Kwest's stomach felt as though he was going to bring up his omelette from that morning- he couldn't help but snort at Kyle trying to sound like a gangster.

" Yo boys, pick up your jaws already" Kwest commanded, but all he was awarded with were eyes bulging out of sockets as Michelle decided to take a seat on the green couch right next to the SME boys.

" Hey guys," flashing her million dollar smile, Michelle wasn't even phased by the attention she got from the young guys drooling beside her.  
The only person she was really paying attention to though, was her old friend Kevin West.

" Hey Kevin- it's been a while eh?" she winked at Kwest, and Spiederman's mouth dropped again at the fact that the goddess sitting before him knew Kwests name.

"First of all Michelle, I don't go by Kevin any more- it's Kwest, and second of all, Bye Nice seeing you. _I_ have a meeting to go to." Just as Kwest was to take his first stride away from his old ex-friend, he felt a slender hand and a pair of finely manicured fingernails digging into his shoulder.

" Well Kwest, it just so happens that _my_ presence is required at your meeting too." And with that the diva that is Michelle Quincy strutted towards the board room, keeping her eyes open for the man that she _really _wanted to see most.


	9. Chap 9: Malibu Barbie meets Rocker Chick

Jude was seated in the boardroom, fidgeting with the heart necklace that her boyfriend Blake had bought her. Blake was a twenty one year old music producer , although he worked at Gmajors competition label, HighNotes. No one, not even Sadie new that Jude was dating anyone, let a lone someone four years older, and top producer at her employers competition. Blake and Jude have been dating for just over three months now, and Jude figures that at least she has [I]someone[/I] to love her.

Bored out of her mind, Jude was swaying from side to side on her rolly chair in the boardroom.'

"**BOOM"-** The door to the boardroom had been slammed shut.

She glanced up startled to see who had just disrupted her spinning.

"Hi you must be Jude Harrison I take it?" Michelle Quincy's green eyes were full of mischief; a lopsided grin dawning her perfectly tanned face.

Jude's deep blue eyes gave the stranger a once over. "Ugh yeah,I am- and you are?" " Heh it's that Eden look alike I saw in the lobby earlier" She thought to herself.

"I'm Michelle."

"Michelle eh? Do you have a last name? And if you don't mind me asking, _why_ are you in here? The meeting was called for staff **only."**

While giving her hair a toss, Michelle pulled out a nail file." Oh trust me you'll find out why I'm here as soon a Darius comes. And my last name isn't really that important right now"

"Wait- you know Darius Mills?" Jude had stood up from her chair and had a hand on her hip… " Geeze this chick could be Sadie's twin Malibu Barbie" Jude whispered under her breath

"Of course I know D! We go waaay back trust me" . And with that Michelle Quincy flashed a fake smile and took her seat in the boardroom directly across from Jude.


	10. Chapter 10:TickTockTickTock

"Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock," **Sigh Jude continued tapping her callused fingers on the long mahogany table as she muttered to herself "** Seriously people can show up anyti-"

Jude was interrupted by Malibu Barbie herself.

" Tommy! Baby!" Michelle Quincy stood up adjusting her top while flashing a smile that would have been able to blind people living on the moon for Gods sake.

Tommy's face had noticeably paled. "No way- it can't be. Michelle what the hell are you doing here ?!" He kept on glancing from Jude to Michelle wondering just how much his _wife_ had revealed to Jude.

"Wait a second- you two know each other?" Jude had finally stood, hand on hip once again, giving Tommy a pained expression.

" Of course I know him June," Michelle answered

" It's not JUNE its Jude, and how in the hell do you know Tommy?"

Michelle faked a gasp of horror " Well ;Tom Dutois, you never told your favorite protégé about us?! I'm just appalled. I mean from what I've been hearing from my sources I would have thought that you two being so close and all, you would have told her about your past."

" Tom Dutois? Quincy's not your real name is it Tom. **Sigh** You know what Tommy, don't even answer that- for once I'm actually glad you told me that IT never happened cause now I'm not involved in your mess."

Tommy couldn't even look Jude in the eye. He knew that his past would always come back to haunt him, he just had really hoped that he would have at least had somewhat or a chance to be prepared against it. The words Jude had thrown at him had already cut him deeper than almost anything else could ever had.

After looking at Tommy waiting for something, anything- she gave up for the time being. Jude than turned to face Michelle.

"As for you Michelle I really don't know who the hell you are, but I just have to clarify one thing, Tommy and I were never close. And I'm just telling you now we never will be. SO if you don't mind filling me in on what's going on here, seeing as Quincy over here isn't - it would be greatly appreciated."

And with that- old demons are released.

With that, Jude's heart is going split into a million more tiny fragments in the time to come.

With that, Tom Quincy had brought himself to battle.

With that everything has changed.


	11. Chapter 11: Wham Bam: BiyatchhhOOPS!

Five Minutes of extremely tense silence was what followed the show down between Malibu Barbie ( Michelle Quincy,) and our beloved Instant Star Jude Harrison.

Tommy P.O.V. ( talking to himself)

"I sware that karma wants me damned for all my life. NO not the bitchy person Karma, I meant the karma – oh never mind." My leg started to involuntarily ( didn't think my vocab stretched that far did you ? bounce up and down.

"Seriously what am I gonna do? I can't lose Jude now. If I do, everything I've done will have been for nothing and if I do , well I-I… don't know what I'd do without her."

Normal P.O.V.

Then Tommy felt a slender hand on the top of his thigh. Startled he looked up from his self-discussion to see who had touched him.

" Tommy hunny- really, could you stop bouncy your leg ? It's really annoying. Thanks babe." Michelle didn't remove her hand from Tommy's leg at all. Heck she moved her hand higher up- closer to well , ahem ;) _that _region.

Poor Jude just sat there , having this gorgeous, mysterious women feel Tommy- **her **Tommy up right in front of her!

Jude P.O.V.

" Seriously? Do some people not have standards at all now a day? I mean helllooo I'm sitting right across from them and she's like practically on her way to doing him on the board room table.!" She continued wrapping her fingers against the table- something that she did with pride, knowing that Miss. "I'm a Malibu Barbie slut" would be highly annoyed by.

Suddenly the door reopened and in flooded Kwest, Spied, Sadie, Karma, Darius, Patsy and Jamie, some new producer wingmen, and the three finalists for the next Instant Star; Mason Fox, Kalie Merina, and Jason Rob. " Thank God other people are here! Two more minutes with them and I think I might have gone and ripped her hand straight off of him."

Jude stood up and shuffled hastily towards Spied.

Whispering quite loudly, Jude yanked Spied to a vacant chair beside her spot in the boardroom.

" Geeze Spied! What took you so long?? I've been stuck in a stuffed up office with Malibu Barbie and her man whore Ken! Do you UNDERSTAND how excruciatingly painful that experience is to live through!" Letting out a frustrated growl Jude plopped herself into her chair.

" Jeeze Harrison, growling- let your inner tiger out" Spied winked at Jude\

"Owww, what was that for M'lady Harrison?"

" Just because I may be preoccupied with other situations doesn't mean that I'm gonna let your pathetic sexual comments slide got it Vincent?"

"Ouch- First name usage? Tough dude, or shall I say Judith?"

And of _course_ Barbie had to open her mouth and say something, interrupting Spied's attempt, pay attention to the word **attempt**, at flirting.

"Aha that's just so CUTE! Judith totally suits you; I think my grandma's name is Judith. She like totally loves to wear eighties floral print dresses that reach the ground and her hair is frizzy and grey. Like it's such a coincidence that your name is |Judith too!"

" Yea it's just so totally freaking hilarious. My name is not Judith_, Michelle_. It's **JUDE**. And if you bring that up again I'm gonna have to yank your fake ass extensions out of that pretty little scalp of yours; Got it?"

Do you know how hard it is to smile at someone you feel like killing?!

Hmpf .I sware Malibu Barbie doesn't know when to shut her trap. God only knows why Quincy ever had the brilliant idea to even befriend tramp over there. Oh! I know why; she's got legs up to her boobs and then her boobs are like perfectly round watermelons. Yup` definitely the Quincy Combo. I'm telling you- Spied he's great short term but after a while he can be like a kindergartner constantly pulling at your shirt to get your attention.

" SPIED do you mind not poking me?"

" Sorry Dud- I mean Jude, I was just gonna say that the new, smoking hot, yet somewhat psycho chick just called you Judith again."

" Oh hell no." Seriously who does this chicky-poo think she is?

" Ahem. Yea Michelle? Do you mind removing your hand off of Quincy for two seconds and start to form an actual thought to tell me why the hell your even at a Gmajor staff meeting?…"

I sware as soon as I said this the whole room went silent and all eyes in the room were staring at Michelle waiting for an answer. I'm pretty sure the females in the room were all wondering what slut Barbie was doing here. As for the men in the room well lets just leave that situation alone for now.

" Yeah sure Judith. And ugh by the way **you **should be one to talk about leaving Tommy alone. I'm sure everyone here knows how you dealt with your huge crush on him everyday. I'm just taking a wild guess that you probably tried to hook up with him or something and then he turned your bony ass down… I mean come ON .No one fires a top producer off their first album just BECAUSE."

Uhm yeahhhh. Maybe psycho, slut Barbie isn't as stupid as I thought she was ? Eden definitely isn't as smart as her.

" Mickey, Maggie, Minnie, whatever your name is, I really don't care what you think happened between me and Quincy. You want honesty? I'll give you honesty. Me and Quincy: I fired him because I really didn't wanna have a washed up, walking std , white, shiny parachute pant, printed bandana wearing ass as my producer."

A little white lie never hurt anyone right?

" I mean seriously who wants that kind of a rep attached to their first ever album?"

Oooh yeah I'm on a rollllll today. Who's your mama biiyatch?!

" Second if I'm gonna be honest, I really, and I mean REALLY don't like bitchy barbies like yourself. So if you wanna get out here alive, I suggest that you just shut your pretty little mouth cause both Spied and Tom can vouch for me here- I can throw a pretty mean punch. Isn't that right boys?"

Tom and Spied just swallowed and nodded. I swear that Quincy paled at least two shades of colour. I don't blame him though. Your ex protégé just dissed you in front of almost all your co-workers… yup I'd probably look like I just pissed my pants too.

" Oh and Barbie? My name. It isn't Judith- it's Jude. Got it? Good. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to the bathroo- OH D-d-darius. Ugh heh yeah. How are you on this fine morning? I was just on my way to go to the bathroom."

" Jude Harrison. That's no way to treat our new artist here at Gmajor now is it?"

Oh snap. I just dug myself an even deeper hole.

" No D it ugh isn't it's just you see our new artist over here said some not so nice things and…|"

"Non sense Jude, if Michelle ever said something to you, there was probably a good reason for her to say it. So now if you don't mind sitting down I can start our meeting and explain everything. Sound good?"

"Mhm sure D."

Aw man- I actually DID have to go pee!


	12. Chapter 12: Whisper Whisper: Nudge Nudge

INFO ALERT:

PORTIA: Was never Darius's kid sister. She in fact isn't even related to him. And keep in mind that Portia did marry Tommy too. ( there divorced now) They got married on his eighteenth birthday and were divorced one month after.

SPIED: And Jude dated three months after the Shay incident on her birthday… they lasted two months… until Jude just couldn't deal with it anymore.

JUDE: Has been learning how to be a producer too ( Kwest is teaching her) and she's pretty good at it now.

Normal P.O.V.

" And ladies and gentleman, just a reminder to everyone that our second season of instant star's finale is going to be in two weekends from now . I expect that all staff members who's presence has been requested to be present at the show, please head to Portia, sometime in the next three days to get fitted for their outfit's. I need all my staff to look stylin when out in the eye of the public. Got it?" Darius then moved on to start talking about the marketing of certain peoples albums etc. Obviously there was no need for Jude,Spied,Tommy, or Kwest to be interested in this SO, Jude passed a sticky note to Spied, to pass on to Kwest.

Jude whispered: " Psst. Psst. Spied. PSST SPIEDERMAN."

Looking up he answered. " Yeah blondie-what'dyu want?"

" Just pass this to Kwest will yuh?"

" What am I now, your slave boy?! He cocked his brow.

" Yuppers you are _Vincent _so get passin' that note kay? Thanks" She closed her remark with a cheesy smile. Spied just mumbled under his breath

Kwest was innocently jerking his rolly chair from side to side, trying to keep himself from dieing of boredom.

Spied tried poking him a couple times to get his attention but he was in his own personal bubble. " Yo- Kwest? Kwest? Oooo Kwestie-poo"

"Huh? What?" he glanced up slightly startled.

Spied passed the message along" Hey Kwest, Jude wants me to tell you, to read the note she wrote and reply."

" Ugh yeah- sure. Give me two secs.


	13. Chapter 13: NoteNumerUno: kwest&Jude

Kwest- do u know who little Tmmy/Q's ultra skank & blast frm the past is? WHY in the wrld is she here at Gmajr?! Nd why does she have such a prob w/h me! I knw this is alotta "Whys", but why is Darius defending her… he hates ppl who give him x-tra trouble 2 deal w/h usually… Im really not liking how all the boyz frm SME drool her either. Spied says she's " So fine". I swear its like she has a spell ova all the males in Gmajr… does this "Black Magic Women" hold any power ovr u Kwest? ;) LMAO did u catch my 2 refrnces to songs… btw can we use ½ of my rcrding session 2 practice producn' 2day?

Love yuh lots- yur fav. (&hottest) artist

Jude.


	14. Chapter 14: NoteNumberTwo:k&j

Yo- Jude… Its Kwest- ur kick ass producrman/hot sandwhich makng G.O.D…

Be-4 I get into any othr info, I just wnted 2 congratulate u on ur kick ass little Tmmy/Q disses, & 4 getting all up in ultra skanks grill. (lol)

1st off blondie, this "Black Magic Women" tht is pissin' u off & is gettin SME"s attention, is non othr then Michelle Quincy. D also told all of us ( just now) tht shes a new artist here sooo im guessin he'll x-plain that 1 2 us in a sec. Or two…. Yup I know the last name, but even if ur my fav&tottaly hottest artist ;) ( I shuld get brownie points for tht 1) its not my place 2 tell u why she shares Tmmy/Q's manwhore last name… as for SME"s atti2ude 2wards Malibu Super Skank- its SME. Wat More can I say? 2 answr ur question 'bout the big D, well I cant tell u till little Tmmy/Q explains his shit and gets his lame ass act 2gether.

Love yuh lots too- signed the SexiestProducermanALIVE. AKA ( SPA) ( yes the ladies think im more fine than L.T.Q. himself)…

Kwest.


	15. Chapter 15:NoteNumberThreeDownOnUrKnees

**Kwest**- ur my saviour… I guess I can't do nything about Malibu Barbie ova there… she makes me wanna _puke _in my mouth… who the hell does that biyatch think she is? She mine as well get

down on her knees already and get it ovr w/h so that none of us have 2 go through the nasty sight of her tryin to have her way w/h him… wouldn't be surprised if yur parachute wearing bffl

Lil'Tommy Q slammed her right in front of D …. **FML. **

Save me big K !

Xoxo Jude


	16. Chapter 16:LondonBridgeIsFallingDown

"Psst.. Speed," Jude whispered "Helllooo Spiederman" Jude got no reply.

"Oh my god this kid has less of a brain than a fricken two year old …." Jude mumbled to herself.

Frustrated with Spied's lack of help to get the note to Kwest, Jude took matters into her own hands… launching the now scrunched up sticky note in the direction of Kwest- however it didn't really end up anywhere near him. The little paper ball bounced on the mahogany office table landing directly into the lap of the last person Jude _ever _wanted to read that note; Malibu Slut herself, Michelle Quincy. Michelle unfolded the note and quickly, her eyes scanned down the paper quickly, and than the most devious smirk appeared on her face…

" Uhm excuse me Darius … I hate to interrupt your _extremely_ interesting speech but I have something I really would like to share with everyone here." stated Michelle with a toss of her perfectly caramel hair.

As Darius flashed his signature smile, he answered "Yea of course Michelle- anything for my new artist"

"Ok thanks D! Well everyone, I think you should all know what kind of a person your little miss instant star is-" Michelle paused

" Oh fuck" mouthed Kwest to Jude.

All Jude could do was nod and swallow. Her face turned three shades of red in three seconds. Just before Michelle could continue on, Tommy and Jude's eyes met- his filled with curiosity and mischief, her's filled with premature guilt, and immediate regret.

" Well, I'm just going to read the note that Jude just accidentally sent to me… **Kwest**- your my saviour… I guess I can't do anything about Malibu Barbie over there… she makes me wanna _puke _in my mouth… who the hell does that biyatch think she is? She mine as well get down on her knees already and get it over with so that none of us have to go through the nasty sight of her trying to have her way with him… wouldn't be surprised if your parachute wearing bffl Lil'Tommy Q slammed her right in front of D …. **FML.**Save me big K !Xoxo Jude."

Darius' face contorted into an expression Jude had never seen before in her entire career at Gmajor. The only word he could usher without exploding on her was : " OUT"

"But D! I can explain, really I , ugh I can!" Jude attempted to find an excuse or answer…

" Jude, out NOW" Darius projected angrily.

" But D!" she whimpered

Darius had reached his boiling point, slamming his iron clad fist onto the table. "GET OUT NOW JUDITH HARRISON" . The room went entirely silent. Jude's eyes scanned the room. Her eyes met with Kwest's, who's face was somber, and eyes matched the same. Than there was Spiederman, who obviously was clueless. And finally her blue eyes met his to match- his were glazed over, with no expression. Jude's stomach plummeted, wishing that atleast Tommy would have had some notion of emotion, something for her to feed off of. And just as she stood to her feet Michelle Quincy coughed and uttered a phrase that everyone in the room heard-

" Well it looks like poor Judith is jealous of the fact that little Tommy Q has no interest in a little girl… he likes **real** women." Popping her bubble gum loudly.

Jude's shoulder's slumped, feeling defeated and as she made her way out of the room, Michelle just gingerly stuck her foot out.

"**OOMPH**. Owwww you tripped me!" Jude landed on her knees embarrassingly in front of all her colleagues.

" Now, now Judith why would I do that! Looks like I'm not the one on my knees now am I? Funny to bad you can't get a little closer to Tommy in that position" crossing her evenly tanned legs practically dismissing Jude.

And with that, Jude got up from the floor, and exited the boardroom, tears on the brim of her ocean blue eyes.


	17. Chapter 17:When your ready to break

Plopping her jean clad bottom onto the cool , green, comforting leather of Gmajor's lobby couch. Salty tears gliding down her porcelain skin. Jude was trying to catch her breath, her throat felling like it was going to choke her.

**Jude's P.O.V.**

What am I gonna do? Tommy couldn't even look at me. And , and Darius, he looked like he was going to **kill** me. And since when would D defend someone he doesn't even know… I mean Michelle she just up and waltz's in and now she's got D defending her and everything? I- I- I feel like I'm going to be sick. I just can't catch a break.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The secretary of Gmajor was staring at Jude, smirking, as if she was more superior to Jude- now seeing her in a state of panic. And then _he_ walked out. Shiny, bold, and bald headed- her boss.

" Yo Jude stand up" Darius barked at her.

Jude stood, her knees almost buckling.

" D- look I'm really sorry but you have to understand Michelle isn't all that innocent either! Come on D- do you really think I would do shit like that without a good reason…?"

" Regardless Jude- Michelle is here to stay; and she has a real, raw talent. She's here on a favor to me so I don't care if your jealous, or whatever shit you got goin on in that head of yours.. But you better treat her with respect now… and if you don't - well I don't wanna even consider what your consequence would be."

" But!" Jude's red stained lips turning into a grimace.

" No but's Jude. Now your dismissed for the week. It's Wednesday so why don't you go home- take a break- and start writing some more songs. We still need six more tracks for your second album. Now get outta my face." D dismissed Jude.

" Ugh- yea . Ugh ok. I-I- I'm leaving now D." Jude stammered

As Jude's back was retreating to the swing doors of Gmajor, D beckoned her one last time.

" And Jude?| he said awaiting a response.

Letting out a huge breath Jude didn't know she was holding, she answered-" Yes Darius"

" I'm loving your new do- blondie" Darius flashing his signature pearly white smile.

" Heh- thanks D. I'm ugh I'm gonna go now ."

Just as Jude pushed the door open she heard her name being called once more.

" Jude! Wait-"

As she spun around on her heel, she came face to face with the one person she really didn't wanna see.

" Oh- Tommy, I ugh have to go"

She continued to walk out the door. And than Jude felt that feeling of electricity surge through her arm, as he grabbed her arm.

" Jude I - I-I" Tommy swallowed not being able to form a thought.

" You _what_ Tom. You know what?- I don't have the time for this. I'm out"

Finally Jude was free to breathe. And there was only one place she could think of going- to him.


	18. Chapter 18: Kansas is far away now

The rest of the meeting continued without Jude- Darius entered the boardroom minutes after suspending Jude from work for three days. D entered the room, his pinstriped suit adorning his thick frame. The solid wood door slammed behind him- the cat fight fresh in everyone's minds. Silence was at this point not comforting.

"So everybody lets just get back to the business please" D cleared his throat taking his seat at the head of the table. " The reason why I called you here all day is to introduce you to our new and up and coming artist -Michelle."

The room's tension could be cut with a knife , as Michelle lifted her dainty hand , wiggling her fingers and smiling, showing the staff of Gmajor her darling dimples.

" Thanks D so much for the welcome… ha although Jude has already kind of carved me an introduction already" replied Michelle- her smoky voice mesmerizing most of the males in the room.

" Of course Michelle- anything for you" exclaimed Darius. " Everyone, Michelle will be our newest addition to the Gmajor family. We will be seeing how permanent her addition will be to the label, but we are hoping that if all goes as well as I'm thinking it will, Michelle as well of all the staff here at Gmajor will get along great" Folding his hands, Darius felt satisfied. " All of you are now dismissed, we will discuss any other things separately- thank you all for coming. Now get out y'all"

The boardroom slowly emptied out, as the stale air finally cleared out allowing the staff of Gmajor to breathe clearly. SME could be seen checking out Michelle, close on her heels, with Spiederman leading the pack, whistling as her Khaki clad ass waddled down the hallway to Darius's office. Just as she entered D's office, she turned to face SME, flipped her hair, and bit her lip , winking at Spied, just as she shut the solid metal door behind her.

"Dayummmmn boyyss… this new chick is fiinee. Did you see the legs attatched to that perky ass of hers?"

Wally and Kyle just nodded to Spied's truthful statement regarding Michelle .

"Quincy or not I wanna get with her" said Spied.

"I don't blame you man- too bad I'm dating Melissa" replied Wally

"Wait - dudes… where did Judith go?" questioned Kyle

" Oh Fuck dudes- yaa where is she?" bumbled Spied " Dudes we gotta go ask Lord Squinty Frown if he knows where she went… considering she should be in the studio with him"

" Totally." said Kyle " Rad idea man" complied Wally.

As the three stooges strolled down the hallways of the studio, they stopped in the kitchenette to grab a snack- and instead, they found the ultimate snack of life. Kwest's Sub. Tripple decker - lettace, tomatoe, mayo, pickles, and freshly sliced ham- on a toasted italian sub bread. The boys were in heaven. Just as they were about to pick it up and ditch to go find Jude, Kwest walked back in.

" Yo, yo , **yo** _dudes_! What the hell do you think y'all are doin' punks? That's my sandwhich I made for ME. Like **you **out of all people deserve to eat something that **my** God given talent created…" Kwest finally letting out a breath at the end of his sentence.

" What's that supposed to mean?" huffed Spiederman, obvious disappointment lacing his voice.

" It means that- oh you know what ? Just get outta here man…. All of you!" retorted Kwest.

"Yea, yea were goin!" shouted SME simultaneously.

The three of their t-shirt clad backs retreating out of the kitchen, hands in the air.

Spied stoping in his tracks" Oh - by the way Kwestie poo…"

Kwest about to take a huge bite out of his sandwhich masterpiece…

"ugh-huh" replied Kwest

" Can you help us find Jude? We don't know where she went after D pulled her outta the meeting… we thought we would go to studio A to see if she was with Lil'Tommy Q maybe recording or something." said Kyle.

" Yea yea man, check studio A… now scram; I wanna eat" ushered Kwest.

The boys continued on their way. They finally reached the end of the hall way and opened the glass pained door of the studio. Scanning the room for Jude's new blonde do, the boys did not spot who they were looking for. Instead they found Tom Quincy sitting in his producer chair, hands covering his usually brooding face.

" Yo Lord squinty frown" said Spied.

Tommy looked up- startled. " What do you need now Vincent?"

" Dude no need to be so miserable…we were just wondering if you knew where dude, I mean Jude was at… we can't find her anywhere" defended Spied.

" Ha- I know where she is alright" said Tommy.

" Wellll….?" awaited SME.

" She's on suspension. D just told me. She's suspended till Monday. He told her to take a break for the rest of the week OK?" vented Tommy.

" WOW . All because of what went down with that hot new bitch with the long legs and fine ass in the boardroom?" Spied let slip.

" Hey don't you dare talk about Michelle like that. Get out" yelled Tommy.

SME just stared at Tommy- had he just said that Jude was suspended? And better yet did he just defend another chick over Jude? Since when was he ever like that. Tommy, obviously wanting to be alone stood up from his chair and pushed SME out, slamming the door behind him, and putting his producing headphones on.

" Wow. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore boys"


	19. Chapter 19: Sexxxy Sadie

Sadie sat in her chair , behind her desk with the gold name plate stating "**Sadie Harrison- CEO's Assistant**"

Sadie had made a name for herself in the industry. She had gone from going to veterinary school, to working as the blonde bombshell receptionist at Jude's record label. And ever since than, she had worked her way up the corporate ladder, now being the assistant to the CEO of Gmajor - Darius Mills. She had done well for herself. "Sexy Sadie" was dating the poster that had remained on her wall all through her elementary and highschool years; Tommy Quincy. He was the dream boyfriend who bought her expensive gifts, took her out to first class restaurants and unfortunately, was her little sisters producer.

" Hello, Gmajor studio- this is Sadie Harrison speaking; how may I help you?" stated Sadie

" Hey Sades it's just me… Jude."

" Oh! Hi Jude! Whats wrong? Are you okay?" asked Sadie, concern waving through her words.

Although Sadie was a little jealous that her baby sister got to spend every waking minute in a closed and confined space with her boyfriend- she still loved her , and wanted to protect her. Since there parents had been there less and less for them- and focusing more and more on their own lives, Jude and Sadie had been left to fend for themselves- and for Jude, Sadie was worried that everything might be too much.

" Ugh, well I'm suspended until Monday Sades, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to come home tonight okay? Don't worry where I am, or what I'm doing… I hope you can trust me enough for just tonight. I have some things to do okay?" pleaded Jude.

" Wait what? Jude are you sure your okay?" worry obviously overwhelming Sadie.

"Sades, just leave me okay- I'm fine . Just I'll see you tomorrow after your done work okay? Love you bye" answered Jude.

The phone line went dead. Sadie was left with the receiver in hand- brow in a furrow.

"Wow." for once in her life, Sadie was speechless.


	20. Chapter 20: The Bitch is Back

CAUTION TO ANY YOUNGER READERS_ THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME SLIGHT SMUT IN IT Enjoy! 

Just as Sadie finally put down the phone- after her extremely odd phone call with her baby sister, the new girl Michelle exited Darius's room. Two seconds later, Darius exited right behind her, with a sleazy smile on his face. All Sadie could do was wrinkle her forehead in confusion.

And than it happened.

Michelle strutted up to Sadie, blackberry in one hand, and Burberry purse in the other.

She walked right up to Sadie's desk " Well hello Sally." She smiled.

" Ugh it's _Sadie_- not Sally. And hello to you too Michelle" snipped Sadie.

" Sally, Sadie- it all sounds the same."

" Yeaa not so much - listen here barbie-" And then Michelle cut Sadie off. _No one _cuts Sadie Harrison off. Michelle leaned in towards Sadie whispering in her ear;

" Why don't you listen to me bitch. I know your secret- I know how you climbed Gmajor's corporate ladder so fast. I know _everything_. I know about **him**." Sadie just sat there in shock. Did this girl really know? " And as for your boyfriend - yea he's **my** husband sooo I would think my card trumps yours. Trust me he's not even that into you- the only reason why he's doing it is because I wasn't around… but now I'm back"

" But Tommy , he , he loves me!" whimpered Sadie.

Ms. Quincy just giggled back in response.

This bitch definitely lived up to her dumb blonde statu thought Michelle. No one would get between her and her career- and most importantly her and _her man_.

And than Michelle leaned in towards Sadie once more, her slender and smooth fingers pushing back Sadie's long blonde hair- tucking it behind her diamond studded ear. She kissed her way up Sadie's neck; her wet tongue and lips working together to suck on her neck. Working her way all the way up to Sadie's earlobe- bighting on it with her teeth. Sadie did not know what to do- she was frozen , one hand on either side of the ledge of her desk. Legs spread apart in a wide stance… her heart speeding up. Michelle's other hand moving up gradually to Sadie's blue silk blouse, unbuttoning the three top buttons. Slipping her hand into the cup of Sadie's bra, she rolled her smooth finger over Sadie's nipple , Sadie's eyes going wide. And then she stopped.

Sadie swallowed hard.

" And that's just one more reason why Tom will pick **me **over any other girl…".

And with that Michelle Quincy turned on her heel entering the ladies bathroom.


	21. Chapter 21:Protect MeBeMyGuardianAngel

Jude was exhausted- she was **angry**- more like pissed off actually. She needed to get _out_. She needed to _breathe_. She needed to _forget_. She needed to just _be._

So she thought of the one person she thought could give her comfort. Blake .

Blake had been her secret boyfriend for six months now. A little while after Tommy took back the most amazing, and electrifying kiss she had ever had, Jude ran into Blake- he was at the Much Music Teen Choice Awards, and had offered to buy Jude a drink. Later on , after their second date at the most charming french coffee shop downtown, Blake revealed to Jude that he worked for her label's competition; High Note Limited. He was a talent scout, and was also working his way up to learning how to produce, something that Jude immediately admired. Five days ago, six months into their relationship, on their six month anneversary, Jude had stayed extra late with Tommy in the studio. Even though she had originally fired Tommy off of her album on her sixteenth birthday, the second album began and she realized her music was better with Tommy, more so than without him. So she may have forgotten about her anneversary dinner with Blake.

He was furious when she finally arrived at this apartment to apologize.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Jude knocked on his door- he answered, still dressed in his blue dress shirt and pants.

" Hey babe!" Jude said uneasily.

" Don't fucken hey babe me- where the fuck were you" quipped Blake

" I, I , kinda got caught up in the studio with Tom, you know how that is love! I'm really really really sorry!"

" It's always Tom, Tom, Tom. What about your motherfucken boyfriend…? You know ME ?"

It was then, when Jude pushed past Blake that she spotted his empty bottle of Jack Daniels. He was drunk.

" Babe, your drunk- can we talk about this tomorrow? Come on, I'll put you to bed" tried Jude, placing her hand on his arm.

" Don't you dare touch me you dirty whore. You were probably fucking him weren't you!"

Jude appalled at the thought of cheating on anyone- especially after she saw the first hand damage it did to her own family. She remained silent.

" Ha probably like your old man. Your so fucken lucky I'm dating you bitch" slurred Blake.

All Jude could do was keep on blinking.

And than he did it.

Blake pushed Jude down, her whole left side of her body slamming against his glass side table, the table shattering.

" Blake? STOP." Screamed Jude-

Instead Blake just turned his back to her slowly walking to his bedroom. It was like he had just changed in a split second to another person. And now he was back to Blake.

" Are you coming to bed Jude.?" he softly asked, just as he entered the frame of his bedroom door.

" Ugh, ugh yea of course baby. Just give me a second." answered Jude. She sat on the floor in the midst of all the glass , her upper thigh throbbing. And than she stood up, took a deep breath, and just told herself that it was just the alcohol that made him do this. She walked to his room, keeping her clothes from the day on- Blake already passed out on the top of the comforter.

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

The next day, Blake had apologized over and over, claiming he would never touch Jude again. He even bought her the thing she had wanted the most- a 67 Mustang. So Jude let it go. He was sorry and that was all that mattered.

Jude entered Sadie's closet, looking for the black leather mini skirt that Sadie had mentioned didn't fit her anymore and offered to Jude. She than found a sequined studded black spaghetti strap top to match, and of course her signature black leather boots.

She entered the bathroom, leaving her outfit for tonight on the counter top by the sink, breathing in deeply and enjoying the release that the steam of her hot shower offered . Suddenly her mind flashed back to that morning- Quincy walking in on her. She blushed just thinking of it. Had he seen the bruise that had appeared after that night with Blake? If he had, she really hoped that he would forget about it. And than she started singing...

"Protect me, be my guardian angel

S'pposed to be there for me

Be my rock and never let me down

S'pposed to know me inside out

Cover to cover- be my lover

S'pposed to SHOW me that you care….

You let me down, tore apart my soul

Self-consumed, never saw that I was doomed"


	22. Chapter 22: VodkaSex&Violation

Authors note... all the italic underlined centered lines, are lines of the song please dont stop the music that is playing in the background at the club throughout this scene. Hope you enjoy.

Jude handed the taxi driver fifteen dollars, opening the door, ushering a hushed thank you to the driver. She watched the bright yellow cab cruise away from the curb, slowly disappearing in the darkness of the night. Her newly died blonde hair loose and wavy, bushing along her dainty collarbone. Her creamy complexion highlighted by a gold shimmer on her eyelids, and an electric blue mascara pulling out her beautiful blue eyes. Her black leather mini skirt framed her butt, and she wore a matching black leather bomber jacket to match. As she reached the doors of the club- **Club Alixer**, she pulled out fifty bucks, ready to bribe the door man if needed. But first she attempted to pour on the charm. As she finally approached the door man, a young but built blonde hair ,six foot man, he raised an eyebrow to her , and scanned her body- soaking in the obvious attributes she had on display for all to see.

" Hey honey" said the man with a deep and raspy voice.

" Hey babes- look I know it must be kinda boring just standing out here all _alone_…" seduced Jude, a lopsided grin adorning her perfect complexion. She dragged her long fingers up his t-shirt adorned chest, finally reaching his shoulder, massaging it deeply. The doorman just smirked.

" You know what? I think you could make this less boring for me…" led on the bodyguard, as he slowly leaned in. And with that Jude backed away from him walking into the entrance of the club, the raving lights and heavy base line could be seen and heard.

" Oh _boy_- you smell like **ass** and are definitely outta my league … check your pocket" giggled Jude, as she turned her back on the now forgotten door man.

Still stunned, and standing outside, the doorman checked his pocket- in it was a five dollar bill, and a condom.

" Dayumn- that girl ." He read the label and chuckled to himself " for her pleasure." figures as much. That girl was a firecracker that's for sure.

The blonde young woman practically parted the throng of party-goers at the club. Most males eyes feasted upon her ; grateful for the view they were getting from her. She smiled full well knowing the attention she was getting . And than she saw the person she was looking for- her boyfriend Blake.

**Jude P.O.V.**

" Hey babygirl" said Blake who was sitting at the bar, a half empty beer sitting on his left, with three more empty ones to his right. He pulled Jude in between his legs , leaving one hand on her slender hip.

" Whats up good-lookin" caroused Jude giggling. Jude thought to herself : "I can't believe how lucky I am to have someone like him in my life- someone that wants me for me, and someone who loves me-and isn't ashamed of that. And he isn't too bad on the eyes either- but not as hot as Tommy: **DUH.** _Woah_! Get Tommy out of your head Jude. He's not available and obviously has several issues going on in his life. You love Blake. **Blake**. Blake remember!"

**Normal P.O.V.**

And Blake did just that- he made Jude forget about Tommy, even if for just a few minutes… He kissed up Jude's bare neck, occasionally blowing hot air on the slender hollow of her collarbone. But unlike Tommy's calloused and rough hands, Blake didn't have any effect on Jude . Well; not as much as _his_ did.

Jude found herself thinking too much- she needed to get everything off her mind. Hell she was at the opening of the new club in town, with her cute boyfriend, and bar tenders willing to serve her whatever she wanted.

"Grey Goose on the rocks please" shouted Jude over the music, slightly pushing Blake away from her neck.

" Yes of course miss" said the bartender.

He slid Jude the drink, and on the napkin, she glanced down- his phone number written on it in blue ink. She laughed to herself, as she took a gulp of her choice of poison.

" Blllakkkeeieee-pooo. Do you wanna dance ? I love this song" begged Jude, the alcohol slowly taking effect- clearing her mind from all the clutter that currently existed. No answer was needed from Blake as he pulled Jude's chilly hand to through the crowd of sweaty bodies and onto the dance floor.

"_It's getting late-I'm making my way to my favorite place-I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away…"_

They finally reached the center of the dance floor, smoke arising from the floor , snaking it's way onto the dancefloor. Blake and Jude facing eachother- standing apart.

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way-possible candidate-yeah_

Simultaneously Tom Quincy entered Alixer nightclub too. His hair perfectly gelled, signature worn leather jacket adorning his broad shoulders. Dark washed denim framing his perfect legs and admirable ass, ripped and worn in all the right places. He knew he looked hot- knew that every single female in the club that he passed were licking there lips as he passed them . He took his time strolling threw all the hot and pressed together bodies.

_Who new that you'd be up in here lookin like you do-you're makin' stayin' over here impossible._

Finally Jude took control of Blake, swaying her hips side to side to the addictive beat of the song… her heart's tempo slowly rising. Blake just watched her, with an admiring glint in his eye…

This was _his_ girl.

His and **no one **else's .

Jude felt like she needed just a little more liquid courage to loosen her up. Besides, she practically had two left feet on the dance floor- she would need some help on her moves.

" Blake I'm just gonna grab one more drink babe . Don't move" She yelled over the music. He mutely nodded back in response.

_Your aura is incredible- do you know what you started…_

Jude finally arrived at the bar once more, she slipped in between two tall bar stools- both occupied.

Tom Quincy brooding as usual was trying to get the disastrous and interesting day of work off his mind- sitting unknowingly across from his protégé Jude Harrison.

"Vodka on the rocks please" Both parties ordered at the same time.

Jude slammed her drink back, not even wincing the slightest. Leaving a tip on the counter, she wandered back onto the dance floor heading towards her boyfriend.

_I just came here to party_

Tom sipping on his Vodka, looked up when he felt a slender hand on his bicept…hoping it was _her_, and in return being disappointed; a raven haired bimbo asking for his autograph blabbing on and on about always being a fan of Lil'Tommy Q. The story of his miserable life.

_But now we're rockin on the dance floor, acting naughty, your hands around my waist..._

Tapping Blake on the back, he immediately grabbed hold of Jude's tiny waist, turning her so that her back was to his chest.

Their hips began to rub opposite ways, steady to the rhythm, as Jude added in occasional swirls and rub ups.

Blake's heart began to pound, wanting more of the friction of Jude on him, one hand slowly traveling to the hemline of her sheer shirt.

Jude loving every minute of the distraction, she went along with it, throwing her arms around his neck; leaning her head on his shoulder.

Thinking he could go further, and edged on by the alcohol flowing freely in his system, Blake used his other hand to rest on Jude's thigh.

* * *

_Just let the music play-_

After signing the autograph, Tommy had had enough- he needed to go home and shut his mind off. Besides, drinking was not going to solve his problems. He payed his tab and left the building, exhaling a huge breath he didn't know he was holding.

_We're hand to hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face- I wanna take you away._

Jude Harrison closed her eyes, letting the soul of the music take her away- as images of Tom Quincy's beautiful face clouded her mind. For a second it was not Blake behind her but Tommy-her Tommy. Blakes hand scampered up Jude's shirt, rubbing her smooth skin, as the other hand made it's way to the inside of her upper thigh. He could feel the moisture between her slim legs

_Let's escape to the music- DJ let it play- I just can't refuse it._

And Jude did just that… she let herself escape _into_ the music- part of it the alcohol.

She turned around and kissed Blake, her warm tongue slipping into his mouth. Blake surprised by this advancement, pulled her off the dance floor, eventually backing up into the men's washroom. He moaned into Jude's mouth unclasping her bra.

_DJ please don't stop the music_

It was then that Jude came back to reality, lightly pushing Blake away.

"Blake please stop- I can't do this yet!" she frantically exclaimed.

But Blake did not hear her. He pushed on, unzipping the back of Jude's skirt- exposing her perky ass and lacy undergarments .

" Shut the fuck up Jude. I **deserve** what your about to give to me." barked Blake.

" Baby please! Stop. **STOP**! Blake!" screeched Jude

Her mind was racing, struggling to get free of his harsh grip on her.

" Slut your mine now."

Blake unzipping his pants, and pulling off his boxers, all the while pinning Jude against the counter. He ripped Jude's g-string, her mouth releasing a horrifying scream. A scream that no one could hear.

Just as he was about to violate her, Jude was able to slip away enough that she got her foot up, slamming him where it counted the most.

And than she** ran**. She **ran** untill she could no more. She **ran** out of the washroom, past all the carefree partiers, out past the door man who just an hour ago she had fooled into letting her get into the club.

She ran to the nearest intersection. Her skirt's zipper now would not zip up all the way, and her bra was undone. She stopped to catch her breath, not knowing what to think, her brain a hazy cloud.

_How could he do that to her ? How could he do that to her? What if he had - he had..._

And than she got an idea- it was if her fingers just went on autopilot, dialing the first person on her speed dial. Him. There was no answer.

"** FUCK"** screamed Jude at the top of her lungs.

She didn't care- he had to help her, had to save her. She was panicking inside… what if he didn't answer the door when she got there.? She flagged a cab down, ushering his address, having been outside his house once when she went with Sadie. As she sat in the back, she closed her eyes- hot tears silently rolling down her now flushed cheeks.

"Thank God he didn't- "was all she could think.

"Miss, Miss, **MISS**" poked the cab driver.

Jude had drifted off- her body had gone into shock.

" Oh I'm so sorry! Here, take thirty dollars" replied the frazzled Jude.

" It's on me Miss- I can tell your having a rough night" quipped the driver.

" Thanks." And Jude exited the cab, alone once again in the night. All she could do was stare up at the gigantic and swanky apartment building where he lived.

Five minutes later, and twenty five floors later, she had reached the penthouse suite floor.

"Figures he would live at the top" commented Jude to herself.

And than she sucked in a breath, and knocked on his door.

"Tommy! It's me - Jude! Look please open up. Please. I really need your help. It's an emergan…" her frantic words abruptly cut off by the sound of locks being opened, and finally the turn of the doorknob , resulting in the door opening. On the other side was an almost naked Tommy Quincy wearing nothing but dark blue boxers.

" My God Jude! What the hell happened to you. ! It's fucken one in the morning… you look like you…" Tommy's searching eyes scanning his artist's slender yet violated body. All the possible senario's rushing through his already troubled brain. He was cut off by her crumbling onto the ground- on the threshold of his apartments door.

Heart wrenching sobs coming from her perfect pout.

Clear anguish consuming her usually light and fiery soul. She peered up at him from those ocean blue eyes- now glazed over with fear, emptiness, and most of all vulnerability.

" Oh baby girl" whispered Tommy, as he bent down and picked her shaking body off the ground.

**_Please Don't Stop The Music._**

**_Hope everything was not to much for some people to read. Please Read and Review. I do not own the rights to Please don't stop the music by rhianna. _**


	23. Chapter 23:BoomBoomBoomIWantUInMyRoom

That same night, "Sexy Sadie" was up to no good.

**WARNING SLIGHT SMUT **

" Ugh, Ugh , Darius keep it coming" moaned Sadie.

Sadie Harrison had been cheating on Tommy- with the notorious business man , and industry Mogul- Darius Mills.

Darius kept thrusting in and out of Sadie at a quick and abrupt pace, slamming in and out- in and out- sweat gathering on both of their brows.

" Sadie, Sadie- SADIE" grunted Darius, as Sadie's muscles began to convulse- finally reaching her orgasm.

" FUCK DAR I'M CUMING" she screeched, as Darius followed suit soon after, not bothering to lay and cuddle with his latest conquest. Instead, he pulled a bed sheet, and walked into the bathroom, cleaning himself off- running a hot shower.

This adulterous affair had been going on for three months- it was a bonus for Darius, and a bribe for Sadie.

For sleeping with Darius, she furthered her career- something that she was too pride to ask Tommy to help her with… So, instead, she went with Darius.

**FLASHBACK - THREE MONTHS AGO : **Sadie had stayed late to finish the seating plan for the first episode of the second season of Instant Star. It was another chance for her to try to show Darius that she was more capable of handling bigger tasks than just answering phones. Most of the lights were turned off, and she sat at her desk in the lobby of Gmajor- a small standing lamp providing her the brightness she needed. Being so enthralled in her work, she didn't realize that Darius was still in the building- unusual for him. She heard footsteps, and than saw the two strong black hands gripping her desk. Sadie peered up through shadowed lashes-

Darius spoke; " Sadie Harrison-"

" Oh! , I really didn't know you were still here… I just thought I, I, ugh would stay late to finish the seating plans for …" His rough voice cutting her off.

" Instant Star- I know. You know Sades.. Can I call you Sades?" said Darius

She giggled.

" I've realized that you've been doing a lot of hard work for Gmajor Sades" leaving the question open for her response.

" Yea, I have- I really do work hard, and I want to eventually make a name for myself in the music industry" blabbed Sadie…

"Wow! He's noticed how hard I've been working! Maybe he's going to promote me!"- Thought Sadie to herself.

" Well I have a little proposition for you Sadie. Your young- your talented- your sexy." stated Darius.

Sexy was not what Sadie was expecting to hear from Darius's mouth.

" I've also been thinking a lot Harrison. I can help you- help you achieve things, and enhance your career… and all you have to do is …"

And than it happened. His bulky body towering over her, leaning towards her slender figure. His lips finding hers. Thoughts sprinting through Sadie's mind,-hesitant to kiss back. Her logical l part of her brain picked up… this could really boost her career- he could make her dreams come true. SO she continued.

She continued to let his hand wander her body. Unbutton her silk blouse button by button.

Her face heating up, a slight blush creeping up her neck and cleavage.

His lips kissing up her neck, hands going to her skirt, unzipping the back of it.

She unbuckled his dress pants, hands shaking as she unzipped his zipper, revealing silk boxers.

**FLASHBACK ENDED. **

**PLEASE R&R it would really mean a lot... i have another completed chapter of JOMMY!**


	24. Chapter 24:Safe

Jude was still shaking- almost as if she was convulsing. Her skin more pale than he had ever seen her. After carrying her into his apartment, she sat down against the door, knees hugged up to her chest, swaying back and forth. She didn't say a word.

" Jude, baby girl; please can you tell me what happened. Who did this to you. Who hurt you so bad?" whispered Tommy.

" He did. He did this to me." Jude's voice hoarse and weak.

" Who is he? Who is the bastard that did this to you" he pleaded.

" Tom, calm down. If I tell you-" more salty tears bursting out of her eyes, as she licked her lips, and for the first time that night raised her head to his. " If I tell you- you have to promise not to freak out. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you did." Breathing deep in and out: out through her nose, in through her mouth.

" Tommy, I haven't been completely honest or open with you" admitted Jude.

" What do you mean - Jude what did you do?" his voice displaying anxiousness.

" For six months now Tom I've been dating someone. His name is Blake. He works for High Notes Limited as a talent scout, and he's working his way up to becoming a producer." she paused.

His heart plummeted. She was dating someone else. Another guy. Another guy got to hold her, kiss her , love her.

" Wait ! I know that guy!" thought Tommy to himself- " The guy is such a sleezy asshole… just another one of those industry guys"

Jude took another deep breathe, still shaking horribly, as Tommy pulled a warm blanket off his black leather couch, wrapping it around her slumped shoulders. If she hadn't been in so much distress she would have smiled at the small gesture of kindness on his behalf. He got one for himself, thinking about how uncomfortable Jude must be with him standing bare chested and boxer clad.

" He was sweet and charming and cared about me. Took the time to get to know me - listen… and he never once ran away." giving Tommy a pointed glare. He knew how much he had hurt her: and not just on her sixteenth birthday. " He bought me gifts; the mustang I always wanted Tom. He was my knight in shining armor…" She trailed off, her voice practically monotone . The spark it usually held and animation in every word she said was lost .

Hopefully only temporarily.

"Tonight after Darius suspended me, I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to do. I was so frustrated and I just couldn't take it. I went to the opening to the club Alixer."

Instant regret and tenseness entered Tommy's body at the mere mention of Jude's suspension- after all Michelle was the reason it had happened… and he just wasn't sure how he felt about that yet. And than at the mention of the club Alixer, a light bulb went off; he had went there tonight too.

" I met Blake. Tom you don't understand I just needed to let loose. Get my mind off of everything. I don't think it was just the suspension that chipped away at me- it's been everything. My mom, my dad, work,ha - you" His eyes sparked at the mention of him having an effect on her.

" I may have had a few drinks tonight… And he was all touchy feely tonight too." Shivers running down her back. " We started dancing.. I was having fun- I was forgetting- finally. And than one thing led to another; we started making out or whatever and it moved to the washroom… And than he , he" she began to sob quietly again. Chopped breaths in between as she attempted to finish her story. " He tried to force himself on me. Backed me up and wouldn't let me go. He undid my bra, and he ugh, ugh unzipped my skirt…" the memories flashing back into her mind- feelings she never wanted to feel rushing back- the feeling of his hand violating her, pushing her to places she never wanted to go. Not in that way.

Not with him

" He ripped my thong and was about to- to - to"

Tommy's mind started panicking.

" Jude baby please tell me he didn't go through with it. Please tell me you got away. Please. PLEASE" slowly, one single tear trailing down the scruff of his chiseled cheeks. If he had gone any further with Jude, Tom Quincy was going to snap.

" No" whispered Jude in a hush voice. " I kicked him and ran. Ran to the street- called a cab and gave them your address. It was the only thing my brain would let me do- the only person I thought to call. Oh Tommy he must hate me! He must HATE ME! She suddenly screamed, finally her tears overtaking her entire being.

Tommy picked her up once again in his strong arms, cradling her as if she were an infant child. Her arms practically chilled to the bone, gripping onto this neck, as if he were her only chance of survival. They reached this master washroom, as he gently set her down on two feet, whispering into her ear;

" Jude, look you're freezing- you need to warm up. I'm going to undress you and get you into the bath tub okay. I promise I won't hurt you, and I promise I won't take advantage of you" her response just a simple nod.

One by one, her garments fell to the marble tile of the floor, slowing the room filling up with a cloud of condensation.

First, he pulled her top off, gently making sure for it not to get caught on her earings. Than, he turned her around, glancing quickly at her smooth and toned back- the arch ever so delicate. Unzipping her skirt, he let her lean on him so she could balance and remove it herself. She shivered and now the tears poured out- but silently. He undid the clasp of her lace bra for her, allowing her to remove it herself, as she turned to face him. The face she displayed to him was filled with fear and pain.

Tommy had the sudden urge to go and hunt down the bastard who had obviously broken his Jude so badly. He lifter her naked body off of the ground- the intimacy and sexualness of their position not even phasing him. He had to take care of her. Had to fix her. The bath finally filled to the top with warm water, he laid her gently in the tub. And than she did something that surprised him, just as he was about to turn and walk out to give her some privacy.

" Tommy-" her voice vulnerable and soft.

" Yes Jude"

" Can you come in with me. Please." Without a doubt, he slid in the tub behind her , and let her curl up against him, sobs once again overtaking her fragile frame. Sitting in his jacuzzi tub, a beautiful blonde wrapped around him- he dressed in nothing but now soaked boxers. This was definitely not the way that he pictured this happening. Even so, Tommy reached for a face cloth from behind him, washing her body. Cleaning her of him. First her arm, up and down, up and down, ever so gently. Than her other arm. Lifting her blonde curls, rubbing her back with the soft material. Squeezing out the warm water all over her body.

Finally when he was done, and she had warmed up, he wrapped her in a fluffy white towel, all the while grabbing one for himself, as he instructed her to stay put while he found her some clothes to wear from his closet.

After digging around, he found one of his wife beaters, and a pair of womens underwear- the tag still left on, a peculiar item he must have collected over the several years of Boyz Attack.

When he arrived back in the washroom, he found Jude sitting on this tub step- the small towel wrapped around her weak body, water droplets dripping down her elegant neck and onto her dainty collarbone. Nothing seemed more beautiful to him than the site of her at this moment. Even at her most darkest hour Jude Harrison still seemed to worm her way into Lil' Tommy Q's heart.

He exited the bathroom once giving her the clothes, and excused himself while he gave her some privacy, instructing her where all the extra toothbrushes etc were. He padded down the hallway to the kitchen, and started the kettle, boiling some hot water for tea for the both of them. This mind still could not comprehend why any man on this planet could be capable of harming Jude in such a vial and disgusting way. How could anyone find reason to break the beautiful angel sent to earth from the heavens?

As the kettle whistled, he walked into the guest room, looking to find Jude. But no site of her. So he wandered back to his bedroom, two mugs of tea in hand, smiling at the sight he saw before him. Jude in nothing but a wife beater and hot red underwear curled up on his bed, hair splayed out on the pillow almost like a halo.

" Jude is it okay if I come and lay down with you?"

" Yea Tom- it is your bed after all." retorted Jude- still quietly however. He laid his head on his pillow, propping his body to face her. Their faces ten centimeters apart from each other. He could fell her hot breath and could hear the now steady breaths she was taking.

_In and out- _

_In and out- _

_In and out._

" Tom- Blake- he , he said he loves me. Maybe it was just that he had too much to drink tonight" whispered Jude.

Tommy's blood now beginning to boil. How could she be making excuse for him? After all that he had done to her.

" Jude- look what he did to you. He hurt you- broke you. How could a man like that be capable of loving?" questioned Tommy.

She went silent once more. And than she surprised him once more, sliding her body closer to him and closing her eyes, still laying on top of the covers. She raised her hand and began to draw circles on this chest. All Tommy could do was close his eyes and savor the feeling. She than went over all the scars on his almost naked body.

" Tommy- what's this one? How did it happen?" She asked- referring to the light five centimeter long scar extending from his belly button to his hipbone.

" That my dear, is from my Boyz Attack days. I had an over obsessed fan who had read the tabloids and found out I was dating some random actress.. She got so upset and jealous, that at my next concert, she some how scored back stage passes, and when I went to great her, she pulled a knife on me screaming : ' If I can't have you- no one can': She sliced me right open. Had to get eleven stitches. Bet you never heard that one from Sadie yet !" Quipped Tom.

For the first time all night, she smiled. That signature, bright , Jude smile.

" And this one?" she whispered in a hushed tone, tracing over a quite faded one stretching on his left side of his chest. He grimaced, eyes obviously conveying sudden hurt and pain.

" That is from when I donated one of my kidney's to my sister. She had some not very well known disease five years ago, and the doctors informed them that if she didn't get a kidney transplant within the next month, she would die." Jude sucked in a sharp breath of air- hand going to his thick hair, running her fingers through it in a calming manor. This pushed him to open up.

" Her name was Annabella. She was only thirty. Of course I ended up being a match, so I donated my kidney to her. Six months later, she passed away. Her body just couldn't take it." His voice choking up.

Jude kissed him on his forehead. Her way of saying thank-you for sharing, and that she was sorry. Words were not needed between the pair of them. They could communicated just fine without them. And than he reached down to his chest and grabbed her hand. Jude' s eyes popped open wide, not expecting the warm and electric feeling she got from his touch.

Now it was his turn.

He took his warm and calloused hands and traced over the scar on her upper arm.

" And this? Where did you get this?" he probed.

" Ha Jamie's old cat. He never liked me. It was orange and an ugly, frizzy furball. One day, I chased it with an electric remote control car, and it came after me; practically scratched me half to freekin death!" She exclaimed. He smiled, glad to hear her get so animated about something.

And than he noticed it. The purpleish-blue hue of a splotch still adorning her upper thigh. The same he had seen when he had walked in on her by accident in the shower that morning.

" Jude - what's that?" he asked.

" Oh that… you know… I'm clutzy!" she hastily blabbed.

" Mhm." said Tommy. He knew there was more to it that- the bubbling feeling in his gut told him it wasn't good, but after all the drama from today, he decided against his better judgement, and just let her go.

" Tommy I'm tired" admitted Jude.

" Well you've had a long day. I'll just go sleep in the guest room. You can take my bed." offered Tommy.

" NO!" She screamed. " I can't be alone. I'm scared he'll come back- dumb I know"

" Jude you could never be dumb. And I'm right here beside you than."

He pulled the soft down comforter over their shoulders, her back sliding up against his front, as he draped a protective arm around her. He would protect her.- Even if for just one night he would protect her.

And with that, they drifted off into a land of dreams - where their fantasies maybe really could come true.


	25. Chapter 25:I Love The Way You Lie

The next morning, Jude woke up before Tommy. Her muscles tense, and still aching- the slimey and used feeling still consuming her body. She rolled over to face Tommy. She was in bed with Tommy. That urged a small smirk from her pouty lips. Jude placed a tender kiss on his forehead, stroking the side of his face with her fingers.

" Mmm- someone seems to be feeling better" mewed Tommy.

" Ha- not quite" quipped Jude, as she rolled out of bed. Shamelessly strutting her stuff all the way to his washroom…. Tommy thought to himself

" If only she was mine- if only I was dating the other sister." He sighed aloud.

" What was that Tommy?" said Jude.

" Oh nothing- it's just been a very odd day ." he answered back.

Jude turned the tap on, letting the cool water splash on her face, waking her up fully. Just as she was about to grab a toothbrush, there was a knock on the door.

" Just going to get the door Jude" said Tommy " Stay in the bathroom, we don't need anyone knowing that you stayed over" .

" Gotchya Tommy- because we were having passionate, animalistic, bondage sex last night… hell that would be a great tabloid title- ' Lions and Tigers and Bears in Lil' Tommy Q's bedroom… Lil' living up to his name…"

" Funny Harrison, funny. Now shut up will ya?" The playful banter nothing out of the ordinary for the two.

Tommy walked down the hallway, finally reaching the front door, just as another knock was ushered.

" Yea yea- I'm coming."

He as not prepared to see who was on the other side of the door however.

" Hey Tom-" A tanned and beautiful Michelle Quincy leaning on the other side of Tommy's door way.

" Michelle-" He gulped, his eyes taking in the stunning woman standing in front of him- his wife.

Michelle stepped forward, throwing her arms around his neck, pressing herself up against Tommy, kissing the spot right behind his ear- where she new he always had a weakness for.

" Morning! I thought that since I'm working at the studio too, that I would come and pick you up… catch a little breakfast before work?" Her smile extending to show those dimples Tommy had always admired.

" Ugh, ugh yea . Sure. Just give me a couple minutes to get ready. Why don't you wait for me downstairs in the Lobby. I'll be quick." mumbled Tommy.

" Sounds good- see yea soon" as she swayed her hips side to side- the sundress she wore swishing around her thighs. The black heels leaving a resounding "Click, Clack, Click Clack" on the tile leading up towards the elevator.

"Ping!" The elevator was here. She turned and blew him a kiss just as she stepped into the elevator".

Finally Tommy shut the door, locking it behind him, releasing a deep breath

" Quincy… who was that?" asked Jude, as she appeared at the end of the hall way- wearing nothing but her black bra and new red briefs, tooth brush still logged in her mouth.

" I'm on hell of a lucky man" thought Quincy to himself.

" Oh it was uhm- no one Jude… just the door man." rushed Tommy.

" The doorman?" The expression on Jude's face was confusion.

" Yea- yea ugh he just wanted to let me know that it was aaaa raining outside, and that I should bring an umbrella."

" Well we wouldn't want all that hair gel you use to go to waste- now would we Quincy"

" Ha! Got that right." he said uneasily " Look- Jude you can stay here as long as you want, but I have to go to work. I'm just gonna get ready and than leave. I'll leave a key on the kitchen countertop and you can lock up ." he shouted from the bedroom, seeing as Jude had left to the guest room.

" Kay." whispered Jude, suddenly not liking the thought of being alone again.

Five minutes later, she heard the slam of the front door - her finally being alone.

" He didn't even say goodbye!"

Tommy had a date with his wife . Perhaps a date with the devil.

And than she peered out the window- it was sunny out, not a grey cloud in the sky.

He had lied.


	26. Chapter 26:Breakfast at Tiffany's

The bronze elevator doors opened. Tom Quincy stepped out; looking as sharp as ever. A pair of dark wash jeans, and a pink polo hanging off his muscular body. Trademark sunglasses perched atop his perfectly messy styled hair. Than, he spotted her- his wife. Her slender legs crossed, as she sat on one of the couches in his lobby.

" Hey-" he said, finally coming face to face with her- finally getting a good look at the woman he had married last year. The woman that he filed for divorce against him six months later- a month before Jude's sixteenth birthday.

" Hey" she answered back.

They went on their way, stopping to Tim Horton's for a quick coffee.

Sitting down at a window side table, both with their coffees in hand, Tommy and Michelle sat in silence.

" So- it's been a while" she said.

" Yea."

" Look Tom, I know this all must come as a surprise to you- me working at Gmajor now, and walking back into your life…"

" Well considering that _you_ were the one who cheated on _me, JUST **so you had a reason to leave me so you could climb the famous people ladder, and live life to your wants and needs, not caring about any one else- YEA it came as a shock to me."**_

" _Tommy calm down _will you. I wanted to meet today so I could apologize to you. For everything. Not just for the separation, but for waltzing into your life- your workplace- without warning you before hand."

For a second, Tommy wanted to believe he saw sincerity in her eyes. Those eyes he once thought he fell in love with .

" I - your actually apologizing?" that was a first for Tommy to hear from Michelle.

" Yes , I am" she replied, blowing on her coffee before she took a sip.

"Look, the only thing I want to ask from you right now is to be open. Be open to me. I want to give us another shot."

All Tommy could do was drink his coffee. Standing up and walking to his car, he screamed at the top of his lungs as soon as the click of the car door could be heard. First all the shit with Jude, and now the love of his life from a year and a half a go pronounced her interest in giving their relationship another shot.

Oh fuck.


	27. Chapter 27:My eyes are burning

Jude was finally finished getting ready. In a way, she had hoped that Tommy would have offered for her to stay another day- not only would she get to spend more time with Tommy, she wouldn't have to be alone- wouldn't have to have the memories of last night running rapidly through her mind. The vivid images of the violation playing over and over and over.

" _Baby please! Stop. STOP! Blake!"_

" _Slut your mine now." _

A shiver running down her spine. Hot tears gliding down her porcelain cheek once more. She locked the door behind her, pushing the button to the elevator. She just wanted to get outta there.

…...

** At The Harrison House**

"Ugh, Ugh Darius harder baby - come on baby. Fuck me harder" screamed Sadie.

Darius Mills and Sadie Harrison were at it once again. Sadie thought that Tom was heading straight to work- he had messaged her that he was stopping with Michelle for a quick breakfast. For some reason, Sadie had become so alienated from Tommy lately … she found it so odd that she hadn't even bothered to ask her boyfriend about this new woman in his life- that even shared his last name. She was happy- her career was on the rise… what more could she want?

Meanwhile, Tom Quincy was on his way to surprise his girlfriend. After breakfast with Michelle, his mind had clouded even more- he couldn't calm himself down or distract himself, so her figured what better to do than go to his girlfriend. Jude was out of the option right now… she was obviously too fragile for anything, and considering the web that had began to spin itself , it was better not to complicate her life anymore.

Finally he had arrived at the Harrison house.

Jude found herself calling a cab once again, the car finally pulling into the Harrison driveway. She spotted Tommy's Viper in the driveway, her forehead crumpling into frown lines.

" I wonder what he's doing here…" she whispered to herself, as she tossed the cabbie a ten, and furthered towards his Viper, the tinted windows not allowing her to see in. She knocked on the driver side window.

Tommy lost in his thoughts, suddenly was startled by a knock at his window.

" What the hell!" he said.

"Tom I know your in there. Get your shiny parachute wearing ass outta that car of yours. I demand to know what the hell your doing stalking my house" she screamed, continuing to pound on his window.

She was letting her anger out- the anger from remembering that just this morning, he had lied to her.

" Raining my fucken ass" she mumbled to herself.

Leg pushed out to the side, arms crossed covering her chest. She was wearing one of his shirts- an old white dress shirt, with her black skirt from the night before. Her hair tossed up in a high loose ponytail.

Finally he opened the door muttering-

" What the motherfucken hell Harrison. Your gonna hurt my baby." he whined.

" Oh shut the fuck up Tommy. I love how it's pouring rain outside." she snapped.

" What! It's not raining, are you demented Jude?" asked Tommy-and than he paused, realizing what she really meant.

Eyes finally revealing understanding- and she caught that too.

" Yea Tom. Where the fuck , and who was so important that you had to leave and tell me it was RAINING… when by the way, the sky is sunny and not a cloud in the sky." finally relieving the breath she had held.

"Look - Jude, just …" he tried.

She dismissed Tommy…" No- you know what Tom, just leave it. I don't even wanna hear it. Look, lets just go into the house. I'm sure that Sadie is looking forward to seeing you."

Jude striding towards her front door, Tommy right behind her. They were both not ready to see what they did upon entering the Harrison household.

" Oh my God-" Tommy and Jude's mouths completely hanging open wide.

On the family couch- the same couch that Jude and Sadie's dad had cheated with Yvette on. The same couch that Jude had found her mother hooking up with her divorce lawyer. And now, she was scarred, finding Sadie , her sister, and Darius; her boss. Sadie on all fours, on the couch, as Darius's chocolate colored nude ass was on display for his two employees. Moans and screams coming from both Darius and Sadie's mouths.

" SADIE?" screamed Tommy. He could not believe what was going through his head. Sadie- the same girlfriend that had praised him up and down… she was dating the poster boy she had always dreamed of having… was cheating on him with his BOSS?

Darius and Sadie turning around, suddenly stopping their dirty act.

" Oh shit" huffed Darius, as Sadie quickly grabbed the blanket from the couch to cover themselves up.

" Tommy it's, it's not what you think it looks like." rushed Sadie.

Tommy's eyes rolling, as he chuckled to himself.

" Yea. Right. You were just releasing some tension right?" as he turned and walked out the door, standing on the landing of the Harrison home. " Jude are you coming to work?" he asked.

" Tommy- you know that I'm suspended… I can't come."

" Oh- I don't think you are anymore, Darius here shouldn't have a problem with it. Especially after what we just saw. Right Darius?"

And with that Tommy pulled Jude by her slender arm, getting into the Viper and speeding of to Gmajor.


	28. Chapter 28: Lonely I'm Misses Lonely

Jude and Tommy had arrived at Gmajor- Tommy offering to stop and grab Jude a Vanilla Late for Jude on their way in. She had been grateful for the caffeine fix: it helped to calm her nerves. Just before they got out of the car, she placed her hand on his leather clad arm.

" Tommy, I ugh, I know you probably don't wanna talk about what happened back there… but if you need anything, I'm here" she whispered to him.

" Jude- you have enough on your plate, don't worry about it okay. It's between Sadie and I now." as he climbed out of his car , striding towards Gmajor doors.

Huffing and puffing, blowing her bangs off of her forehead, Jude gathered herself and followed suit of Tommy. Just as she was about to push the heavy doors open, she felt a warm hand grab at her upper arm.

" What the fuck! Get the hell off of me…" suddenly feeling herself being spun around- to face the person who had hurt the most. Blake.

" Shhhh" he hushed, placing a finger over his lips, and pulling her gently to the alleyway behind Gmajor.

" Get OFF of me Blake. I can't believe what you did last night. I don't wanna even see you never mind you touching me. Leave me the fuck alone!" Jude screamed- all the while stomping on his shoe clad foot.

" OW! Jude STOP! Baby please… just listen to me. I need to apologize"

Jude stopping her struggling, as she heard the creek of the old metal door opening- the same door and place that Tommy had kissed her on that fateful night of the kiss he took back- that never happened. She raised her eyes just as Tommy entered. The look on his face was filled of pain and misunderstanding.

" what the hell is she thinking! I swear to GOD. She can't be back with him. She can't be with him." Tommy thought to himself.

Jude was ignoring him, as the thoughts of his lying to her that morning flushed through her mind. So she decided to listen to Blake.

" Yea Blake. Go ahead, explain." His eyes shining gratefulness that she was not being the hard ass he thought she was going to be about everything.

" Look last night- I don't know what overcame me. It was just like the alcohol consumed me. I can't believe I was so ignorant- so violent with you. Please I know I've hurt you in the past, but I, I can't bare to not have you in my life"

Tommy was still watching on.

" Blake, I care about you- a lot, but you need to stop drinking. For me. Please. That's the one condition I have." Jude touching the side of his face.

" Of course baby- anything for you" he hastily answered back. And than, Tommy left. The cold slam of the metal door, haunting Jude.

Just as she closed her eyes, the thoughts of Tommy's tender and warm touch from last night, as he took care of her. Bathed her. Comforted her- ran through her head. Just as Blake moved in, his usually warm lips feeling clammy and dirty on her's.

She had officialy taken him back. She had officialy hurt Tommy. She was officialy scared of being alone- that's why she had taken him back. Needyness was a scary thing.


	29. Chapter 29: Back 2 Square 1

Five mintues later, Jude had told Blake to call her later. She rustled through her purse, looking for the cigarettes she had gotten Patsy to purchase for her- it was about the time when her mother had left . Jude would never admitted it to anyone; she had had to stay strong, or at least appear to be. But her mother leaving her was devastating. And it seemed that everyone had something or someone to occupy themselves. To be with . Sadie and Tommy. Portia had some new face - a manager from L.A.. Even Kwest was dating around. All she had was her music. And even that she couldn't do on her own… Tommy was always around.

Finally she had found them, as she lit it with the lighter she had stolen off of Spiederman.

As she took a drag of it, she felt all the muscles in her body relax. It was like her mind was now free- free of everything going at a constant Tick Tick Tick. And than Tommy popped up once more, his warnings of not to smoke.. It would damage her vocal cords eventually, it would also put her health at risk … BLAH BLAH BLAH… she didn't need Tommy. She was a big girl. And she did have Blake.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fifteen minutes later, she entered Gmajor once again. Staying far away from Darius's office, and sneaking a peek at Sadie's desk. She wasn't in.

"Ha . Figures." mumbled Jude to herself.

She walked down the hall way, heading towards studio B- where she was supposed to meet Tommy to start working on a new song that she was to perform next week for a charity concert.

Instead Jude's eyes were assaulted with what she saw in front of her.

Michelle and Tommy pressed against the sound booth door; Michelle's skinny legs wrapped around Tommy's waist as she slammed herself in and out on to Tommy's manhood.

Jude's mouth flying straight to her mouth, as she released a gentle gasp.

At the sound of that familiar noise, Tommy's head popped up. His brain finally realizing what he was doing. But it was all too late to take anything back. And than she ran. Ran out of the building . She ran out into the parking lot. Jude's hands shaking, as hot tears pressed against her cheeks, as she struggled to unlock her mustang. Ironically, it was the gift that Blake had bought her.

And than she finally made up her mind. Tommy was gone. She didn't want him. He wasn't good for her.

_**And Blake was.**_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**TOMMY P.O.V.**

" Michelle stop it." he said as he panted.

She did not obey.

" Michelle seriously get the fuck off of me. This isn't right. Not now- if at anytime. This isn't right."

" But Tom- you feel the connection we have… the passion.. The flame. This IS right. It has to be" seduced Michelle.

" Not now. Not yet. Look I'm not saying never Michelle. I'm just saying we need to get to know each other. Rediscover the people we are today. It's been almost two years now.. And we both certainly can't be the exact same we were those years ago." zipping his pants up, as he started to walk out the door- to find Jude. He felt like he needed to explain. As she reached the parking lot- he saw that there was no trace of her Mustang.

" FUCK! What am I supposed to do now? She'll never listen to me. I saw the hurt in her eyes. I shouldn't have jumped into things with Michelle just out of spite that Jude took that worthless son of a bitch back. I shouldn't be trying to get revenge on her… she's hurt, confused . She didn't need this to deal with! I should have just told her the truth about breakfast with Michelle, I should of just explained to Michelle that yes she was his wife, but they needed to stop and think what they both wanted out of their relationship. I like Jude yea- I have feelings for her of course! Who wouldn't, but Michelle Quincy was his wife. On paper at least. I need to get my fuckin head straight."


	30. Chapter 30: GotASecretCanSheKeepIT?

Michelle Quincy was furious. Tommy had left her- high and dry… even though she had gotten him going- it didn't take him two seconds for his head- no pun intended to get right back on Jude. And all his bullshit talk about them finding themselves and their relationship once again… maybe "they" had changed. Ha like she had changed.

It wasn't like she actually _loved him. She never had . _

Yes he had wanted to provide that suburban security for her, but she had never wanted it_. _

_He was once completely head over heals in love with her._

Had wanted to give up everything for her; practically retire his stardom ( _which was quite frankly the only reason she had married him) _and he wanted to settle in Suburbia- start a family. HA like she would lose her perfect figure for bratty, messy, smelly kids. And than her mind clicked.

_She could use Darius. _

_He could help her get what she wanted . _

**Michelle knew one thing fore sure- she was no PTA mother. **

Michelle fluffed her hair, pulled her red tank top a little lower- the line of her cleavage on display, as she knocked on Darius's office door.

" Come in" bellowed Darius.

"Hey Darius." shutting the door gently behind her.

" What can I do for you today Ms. Quincy"

" Well Darius, considering you owe me some favors…"

_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ FLASHBACK+++++++_

" _DARIUS FUCK ME HARDER" screamed Michelle_

_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++END++++( You get the picture)_

" Well- ugh what do you need Michelle?"

" You need to get Tommy off of Jude's album" stated the perfect looking barbie.

Darius spit out the water he was currently drinking. Chocking on it all the while.

___"_You want me to do WHAT. Michelle ?- You know I would do alot for you, but this is too much. Look Jude and T; their my number one duo. They produce number one hits- together. They ARE the definition of number one. I can't just _separate_ them" was his response

"Well D. Looks like you have no choice because if you don't - I'll go to the press letting them know how you "sexually assaulted" me."

" But I never did such a thing- and you KNOW that Michelle!" his blood boiling.

"I can see the stories right now. Poor Michelle Quincy forced to have sex against her own will with Hip Hop mogul Darius Mills." fake saracasm oozing over her words.

"_You wouldn't"_ questioned Darius in awe of the threatening, yet powerful woman standing before him. He had to hand it to her- as a buisiness person, he admired her perserverance and wits.

" Better yet D- I can go to the press about Sadie too. Ha - yes I know all about your other _scandalous_ affair."

**And with that, she strutted out of her bosses office- her hips swaying from side to side.**

"Oh, and D;"

" Yea Michelle"

" Make sure Tommy thinks _Jude _wants him off the album."

**_Step one of her plan was complete. Tommy- more so his fame, would be hers soon enough._**

**_What Michelle Quincy wanted- she would get. _**

It was always like that.


	31. Chapter 31: I keep on falling

Tommy was sitting in hospitality, drinking his third coffee of the morning. It was calming his nerves, putting him somewhat at rest- now he knew why Jude constantly had a cup in hand.

_" Tommy Quincy please report to Darius Mills office. Tommy Quincy to Darius's office" the loud speaker blared ou_t.

Wondering why in the world Darius would need him now- after what he had seen this morning at the Harrsion household, he had really not wanted to have to face him at all. He made his way to his boss's office, taking a deep breath and trying to remind himself that Darius did have the power to fire him afterall. Walking into the office, Darius offered Tommy a seat.

" What do you need now D- look you should know why I'm really not in the mood to talk. Get to the point" Tommy laid everything out.

" You want the point, and that's what you'll get. Jude wants you off of her album"

" What? But, but she can't do that- she has to know we make a good team!At that the very least" panicked Tommy- his stomach plummeting at the news. And than the memories of Jude's pain stricken face, and tears in her eyes as she saw him and Michelle together. He was such a fucken idiot.

" You'll now be working with Michelle on her new album. I don't care whether you want to or not- but you know that girl has a talent too- she deserves your talents as a producer just as much as Jude did on her first album. You can go now T- that's all I needed to tell you" finished Darius.

Tommy walked out of that office not knowing how he felt. He was saddened and in shock about Jude not wanting to work with him anymore; it felt as though she had taken a knife and officially severed all lines of connection between the two. And than the other side of it played into his mind too- he would get to spend more time with Michelle. Maybe get back to where they used to be. Besides- now that Jude had gone back to that scumbag, she had obviously made the decision between what she wanted to do.

**The message was clear- Tom Quincy would no longer be a part of Jude Harrison's life.**

One hour later- after Darius had fulfilled Michelle's wish in having Tommy off of Jude's second album, he beckoned for the receptionist to get Jude.

Jude had come back to work- after seeing Michelle and Tommy together, she had gone for a little ride to just get everything out. She was on her way to go back to studio B; as much as she didn't want to be around Tommy, she knew that he was what was best for her music. Not for her- but strictly for her music. And than she heard her name being called.

" Jude Harrison, please report to Darius's office. Jude Harrison to Darius's office." the speaker ushered.

" Ugh - I REALLY don't feel like being face to face with D… not after this morning seeing him and … Oh GOD never mind I can't even think of that . EW." Jude mumbled to herself, as she opened D's door.

" Jude come in please." Darius said.

" Darius what do you want." rolling her eyes.

" Look. I don't know how to say this, but Tommy has quit off your album." said Darius. The look on Jude's face was crestfallen and pulled on Darius's heart strings… only Jude could do that to him. There was such an emptiness in her eyes.

**As if she had just found out a parent had died.**

" Oh. I see." She guessed that after she had taken Blake back, and been such a baby about Michelle and him, Tommy decided that he didn't want a 17 year old artist any more.

" You will now be working with Kwest, and Tommy will be taking Michelle on as his new artist."

Life was not getting better for Jude Harrison.


	32. Chapter 32: You've Got A Friend In ME

**Kwest was a cool and relaxed guy.**

He always tried to stay out of trouble and drama, and usually stuck to just eating sandwiches and being Tommy's right hand man. The thing he hated the most was dealing with crying chicks. And just his luck- there was Jude, sobbing, in hospitality. He obviously could not just ignore this. He began to walk towards her- arriving to her side, Kwest placed a soft and warm hand on her shoulder.

"Jude- what's wrong superstar?" he asked gently.

" Kwest- Tommy requested to be relieved of his duties of being my producer."

Kwest's mouth dropped . The Tom Quincy he knew, would never EVER give up time he could spend with Jude; why in the hell would he request that?

" Wow. Jude I don't know what to say. All I CAN say is that you've always got me. I know I'm not the same as Quincy… but I'm there if you need anything."

" Thanks Kwest. I just can't believe it. I mean we've always had our problems and stuff, but music is what we do best with each other. Regardless of what other shit is going on in both of our lives. HA. Come to think of it. .. I haven't even asked him yet about why that super skank Michelle has his last name." she vented, color rushing to her cheeks.

" Well Tommy is Tommy. I can tell you that much - he's one gigantic puzzle to put together… and the pieces are scattered everywhere on the kitchen. About Michelle- I'm sorry but it's not my place to tell you."

Jude chuckled aloud.

" You know Kwest, I never took you as one to be all soul searching, deep, metaphor kinda guy… the puzzle pieces on the kitchen table thing.. WOW"

" There are a lot of things you don't know about me |Jude" he answered, as he leaned down to hug her.

She was greatfull and happy to have friends like Kwest.

" Thanks Kwest."

"No problem Superstar… I'll see ya tomorrow morning, 10:30 am sharp in studio A . Okay?"

" 10:30... Why so late?"

" HA. Jude you would come in than regardless of what time I tell you to be here. Figured I would just make life easier for the both of us."

" Oh Kwest. Shut the hell up"

And than, he left hospitality, his signature sub in hand.


	33. Chapter 33: Your presence lingers

WARNING The songs used in this chapter i do not own. The first song is by Michelle Branch- second chances. And the second is Letting go by Brooke Hogan. I did not chose them for the actual music and song, but more so for the lyrics. ENJOY!

Tommy had arrived at the studio bright and early at seven am. He hadn't been up this early since, since- since the morning after Jude's sweet sixteen kiss. He shouldn't be thinking about that- besides Jude had made it clear that she wanted nothing more to do with him. Although, he would make sure to keep an eye on her "boyfriend" Blake.

Since when would Jude take ANY kind of none sense that was that serious?- ESPECIALLY from a guy.

Tommy was brought out of his bubble with the feel of a female hand on his shoulder, long nails drawing swirly lines on his collarbone. He turned the rolly chair around- only to come face to face with his wife.

"Hi Michelle"

" Hey Tom- look I thought that we could get started on recording and stuff… Darius told me that he wants a single out to be released ASAP."

" Oh. Yea. Of course: well what do you have for me?"

Michelle Quincy swayed her hips… heading towards the sound booth. Once the door was shut, and she perched herself on the stool, she began to sing.

"Sometimes we get second chances, and sometimes we never make it past the first

It really makes you wonder why somethings happen when they do ,It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you

And when you say It doesn't matter well it does , and all it takes Is a mistake to eat your words -just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight

Sometimes we never see the warning. And the voice in your head tells you not to go. It really makes me wonder why somethings happen when they do -

It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you -And when you say It doesn't matter well it does... And all it takes Is a mistake to eat your words

Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight, And when you look its gone its too late to turn around.

And it's another day facing yourself and the things that you've done... when you say It doesn't matter well it does ,And all it takes Is a mistake to eat your words Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight"

**The final note leaving a calmness in the room.**

**" Wow" whispered Tommy to himself. He had forgotten how amazing her talent was. Her voice was so smokey- flawless. And than SHE popped into his mind once again. Jude. Her voice over coming that of Michelle's… for some reason Jude just wouldn't leave him alone.**

" Tom how was that." asked Michelle… fully knowing the effect she had on him.

" Ugh- that was great Michelle! Who was that about by the way?" asked Quincy, thoughts running through his mind… was that her way of telling him she wanted him back? Wanted the life he had all planned out for her?

" To someone I should have never ruined our relationship. About someone that once had a life planned for us not too long ago… a life that I really think I may want back now." Michelle fully knowing that although the words she was speaking were not true, that Tom Quincy was taking the bait.

" Michelle, will you go on a date with me tonight?" replied Tommy

" Of course Quincy- I would be more than lucky to be with you tonight.

_+++And when you look its gone its too late to turn around+++_

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Jude Harrison strolled into the studio at 10:45 am. Kwest had told her to be in for 10:30, but of course she just couldn't will her body to listen to her alarm.

" Hey Big K" said Jude to Kwest.

"Sup little J? I see your on time." he coughed into his fist " NOT|"

Jude slapped him on the side of his head.

" HEY. I haven't had my coffee fix yet so I would shut it Kwest."

" Yea yea- if you want a producer… I'm the only one who will agree to work with you , you diva" Kwest chuckling. And than he realized what he had implied. Jude's eyes looking as if all the light and passion was suddenly gone.

" Jude - I,I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Kwest, just stop. I know okay. I have to face the reality that he just doesn't wanna work with me anymore ok. Can we record now?" whimpered Jude.

" Of course Superstar. Get in there"

Jude got into the record booth. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her acoustic guitar to her chest, and began strumming the metal strings.

"I think I'm going to take it slow,And tell you the things that are on my mind;Then you can drop me off at home for the last time.

I only wanted you to know that I always had the best of intentions...Look at what you put me through:Anything I would have done for you,But it's not how it used to be-When you and I were hooked on each others dreams.

Got stuck in reality and you couldn't Make everything feel alright. When I gave you the best of me I never Thought you'd give me a reason To tell you I'm leaving .

I ran out of Patience when you started changing

* Tommy entered the room- he had been looking for Kwest but didn't realize that she was in there. The lyrics she sang brought shivers to his spine. She was really fed up with him wasn't she?*

And there's no tears left to cry. Kept on hoping we could find a way to make it real And tell myself that it's gettingBetter when it never wil.

lAnd I would never want for you to be alone...Its so hard to tell you so...But I'm letting go.

Now I'm not trying to regret anything-I that have done or the things I have said,Life has a way of change like the season-Summer, spring, winter and fall.

Sometimes I feel all alone. I'm letting go- I've made up my mind (i've made up my mind )No more tears to cry (now there's no tears left to cry)I didn't believe you each and everytimeYou said you changed I knew that things would stay the timeIt would only be right if I went on with my own can leave you don't even say goodbye."

Just as Jude finished she opened her eyes- she could have sworn someone besides Kwest was watching her. It felt like HE was there. Ha her mind was playing tricks on her.

Instead- Blake entered the room. Instantly, her heart dropped to her chest.

" Stop it!" she whispered to herself.

" What was that Jude?" asked Kwest.

" Nothing Kwest- look can I go for lunch now? My boyfriend is here and I haven't talked to him in a while"

" Of course!" answered Kwest, not knowing what he was really enabling.

Blake going into the sound booth, grabbing a hold of Jude's hand, and pulling her out into the foyer.

" La Terrazo sound good for lunch babe?" he asked.

" Huh?" said Jude. Her head was still focused on what happened in the booth- she swore that it was Tommy in the room watching her.

" La Terrazo… for lunch babe"

" Oh! Yea of course. Sounds delicious." was her response.

And they walked out of the lobby- both hand in hand.

**Jude feeling uneasy and dirty to be with Blake.**


	34. Chapter 34: Party Like A Rockstar?

That same evening, was the night that Jude had a date with Blake. And Tommy would have his with Michelle.

Jude was just about to leave work to go and get ready for her date with Blake. Just as she was about to walk out of the door, Darius called her name.

t" Jude- come into my office for a minute will you?"

" Ugh- yea. Sure D. What do you need"

" I need you to stay late with Kwest tonight. Cancel whatever plans you have. Look we released Michelle's first single and it's hitting the charts at number two. And it's rumored that she's going to claim the number one spot. And do you know who has the number one spot right now?"

" I do."

" Exactly Jude. You need to get another single out there ASAP. I can't have my number one artist slipping away to number two now can I?"

**That bitch could have Tommy, but she couldn't have her music too. It was all Jude had.**

" Of course not D. I'll call Blake and cancel dinner tonight. Is Kwest okay with everything?"

" Yee yee- it's all good. Wait a second Jude. Who's Blake?"

" My boyfriend D. His name is Blake-"

Darius cutting Jude off.

" Blake Johnson. I know. Jude are you aware that Blake works for our rival company? He's been known to worm his way in by charming ladie figures who work at other companies. He's also a renowned playboy figure and if I may say so myself, a sleez bucket."

" I don't care what you think D. He loves me, and both of our feelings are genuine."

" I don't think so Jude. I'm forbidding you to date him. He's not good for you, or Gmajor"

" You know what Darius- FUCK YOU."

**Jude storming out of his office slamming the door behind her, heading out to go find Kwest- her date with Blake quickly slippin out of her mind.**

Tommy was in the midst of finishing styling his hair. Of course, styled for Tommy meant using five pounds of hair gel to style his hair to look like it wasn't styled. Than he heard the knock at his door, rushing to open it. On the other side, Michelle stood, a turquoise dress clinging to every curve of her body. The dress fell to her upper thigh, small sequins in a starburst pattern. It was a halter, and therefore, the star tattoo on her right shoulder blade was revealed for everyone to see.

" Wow Michelle- you look great" observed Tommy.

" Ha- thanks Tom. Your not lookin too bad yourself. Did you hear about me song?"

" Yea, your song hit number two on the charts! Congrats!" said Tommy- suddenly getting bored with the conversation.

" Yea like oh my god. I can't believe it. Like my voice is so amazing. I always knew that and now like I'm going to be even more famous than I already am. I am just so hot."

" Ugh Michelle? It's great that your excited and everything but can we get going?"

*Michelle was so self-absorbed…. He couldn't believe hot different and vein she was acting. Maybe it would change once we got to dinner* thought Tommy to himself.

Locking the door behind him, Tommy guided Michelle to the elevator.

" I thought that we would go to that old french restauarant I used to take you to all the time! It was where I purposed to you." suddenly, Tommy getting quiet.

"Look Tom lets go eat something than, and after I wanna take you to club Talenaza; it's the club opening. Okay?" Michelle answered. Inwardly wanting to roll her eyes at Tommy's mushy romantic side.

This was not what Tom thought the date would be like.


	35. Chapter 35: Big K & Little J

Jude had been in the recording booth for almost three hours now. She was just wrapping up her final take and in the midst of perfecting her new number one hit, she had forgotten once again to call Blake and let him know she had to cancel their dinner plans. Kwest had been amazingly supportive and cooperative…the song truly reaching it's true potential.

_"Watching you slip away,It's getting harder everyday,When you're coming down like a hurricane,I can't stand to see you in pain._

_So I just look away.I can't stand to watch,Your comet coming fast,Everywhere you go it seems lighting strikes and then you crash,_

_I don't know how you do it,It always ends the same,_

_Everywhere you go it seems lightning strikes but there's no rain, no rain, no rain...Lightening strikes but there's no rain."_

" And cut! That was perfect Jude! D is gonna love it, and between you and I , I think it'll knock Michelle's 'big number TWO hit' off the charts." Giving Jude a well deserved pack on the back.

" Thanks Kwest. Look I'm just gonna go chill on the couch a bit and unwind while you mix the song okay?"

"Sounds cool with me." answered Kwest.

Jude left the recording booth, finally collapsing on the refreshing leather of the lobby couches. Stretching her lean and long legs out, and closing her eyes to catch a little bit of a cat nap. However her peace and quiet was soon short lived.

**"JUDE" It was Blake . His face turning a rash red, teeth clenched together.**

Jude's eyes popped open- surprised at hearing Blake's voice. And then being surprised at the aggressiveness in the tone of his voice. And than she remembered- she hadn't called him like she was supposed to. After Darius had commanded her like that, her only thought was to prove him and Michelle wrong.

" Blake! I'm so so sorry! I can't believe that I forgot to call you. Darius wanted me to come up with another song, and quick… I had to stay late with Kwest"

" Oh so now your fucking Kwest . Figures a _slut_ like you would go begging for a fuck to someone other than your boyfriend."

" Blake you don't know what your saying!" she whimpered, as she rose to her feet. " Have you been drinking again?" that was the only logical reasoning as to why he was acting like that. Jude stepping forward to smell her boyfriends breathe.

" You haven't been?" Jude said in shock… he was actually treating her like shit under his own will.

" Get the **fuck** away from me you whore!" slapping Jude against the face. A harsh clap sound resounding through the lobby. Her face stinging. He had just hit her. Again.

Blake moved forward shoving Jude against the pale yellow walls of Gmajor. His body pinning her.

" Blake please. Stop it! It's me! STOP" screamed Jude.

" WE are done Jude. YOU are nothing but a meaningless dirty whore." whispered Blake into Jude's ear… fat tears trailing down her face once more. She had shed so many tears over this man- and now he was breaking her heart piece by piece. Between Tommy and Blake she didn't think she would have a heart left for much longer.

And than he put her in a chokehold. Squeezing harder and harder- his rough big hands enveloping her neck. Jude's oxygen supply slowly being cut off- unable to call for Kwest's help.

" **HEY GET THE HELL OFF OF HER**" There was no need to call Kwest- he was already here. Suddenly, Jude was free, coughing as she tried to catch her breath once again. Kwest punching Blake square in the jaw.

"PUNK- get the hell out of here." bellowed Kwest.

And with wide eyes and heavy breathing Blake ran out of Gmajor.

" Jude are you okay?" asked Kwest, bending down to her level.

" I- I'm so sorry about having to put you through that. Tommy warned me not to go back to him and I just felt so alone- and I was worried that with Tommy getting me off the album… well I don't know what I thought. I just. I was scared. And hurt."

" Jude you don't have to explain to me. But what you do have to do is NOT go back to him. Block his number. And if he ever comes near you again let me or Sadie or Portia- hell tell Tommy . Let SOMEONE know. Why don't I drive you home and you go catch some sleep okay?"

" Sounds good Kwest. Thanks. You're right - I just need to go home and relax. Take a shower and sleep."

" Exactly. Now lets go home k?"

" Thanks Big K."

Jude was great full- she didn't want to think what Blake would have done to her if Kwest hadn't saved her.

" No problem Little J."


	36. Chapter 36: S E X

WARNING SLIGHT SMUT

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Tommy's date was going horrible. He had hoped that Michelle would appreciate the romantic dinner- non the less feel maybe a little nostalgic at the fact that the restaurant they were at was where Tommy had purposed to her. But nothing. It was like she was a barbie. She was fake. And Tom Quincy couldn't believe that this was the women he had once married.

" Tommmm I hope you don't mind.. I thought we could skip out on desert and just head over to the club now." whined Michelle

She was bored out of her mind-and couldn't wait to go flirt with some other industry guys and musicians, movie stars too- at the opening of the club. She knew she didn't have to fake her interest at the dinner because she had a trick up her sleeve at the club.

Tommy let out a huge sigh.

" Sure Michelle…whatever you want" replied Tommy tiredly. He was done.

They hopped into the Viper, and within fifteen minutes were in the core of downtown Toronto. Tommy threw the keys to a vallet , as they bypassed the long line of nobodies- who were hoping to get in somehow.

As soon as they arrived to the club it was like Michelle was a completely other person. For the first hour, all she could do was keep her hands all over Tommy. He was shocked but pleased at this change of interest. Maybe she was just nervous at dinner?

" Tom- do you wanna dance?" she asked.

A pounding song now coming onto the speakers.

I know you want me by Pittbull overcoming the dance floor… the Latin flavor of music getting everybody up.

"_I know you want me (want me) you know I want cha (want cha) I know you want me you know I want cha (want cha) I know you want me (want me) you know I want cha (want cha) I know you want me You know I want cha (want cha)"_

Michelle grinding up against Tommy's crotch, her hands slipping under his shirt. Suddenly everything that Tommy had been thinking flew right out the door.

" Tom- I know you want me… wanna go somewhere a little more private?"

**Tom Quincy was speechless- the feeling of lust and passion completely over coming him.**

Michelle pulled him through the crowd by the hand, dragging Tommy to the VIP section.

Tucked away in a corner of the room, Michelle pushed Tommy onto the plush red velvet couch. She straddled his lap , her warm center arousing his ever growing dick. Michelle kissing up Tommy's smooth neck. Her steady hands unzipping his jeans, pulling him out of his boxers, running her hand up and down his now wet shaft. Going down on her knees Michelle used her tongue to dart gently around the head of his pounding manhood.

Tommy just couldn't take him any longer- it was as if someone else had taken over his body. Pulling down her lace thong, Tommy pulled down his boxers slamming into the warm depths of Michelle. Kissing Tommy roughly, Michelle smiled inwardly knowing that she had complete control of Tommy. Finally reaching both of their orgasms, the pair cleaned up, and than Michelle stood up.

" Where are you going babe?" asked Tommy, confused. He thought that by Michelle having sex with him- it meant that their relationship was back on track. Instead she was up and leaving?

" I'm just going to go and say hello to some old friends from the biz Tom. Look I'll probably be a while so why don't you go home. I'll call a cab. Bye Tom!"

**And with that Tom's heart shattered in two- it was no longer just Jude's heart that was breaking.**

**And with that, Michelle Quincy's plan was almost complete.**


	37. Chapter 37: Protection is overrated

ONE WEEK LATER.

Jude and Tommy had not spoken for a whole week and three days.

Michelle and Tommy barely talked either, unless it regarded her music… which by the way was slipping down the charts.

It looked like Michelle Quincy was going to be a one hit wonder- Darius was obviously not pleased about this fact either.

Jude had kept to herself… becoming quiet and reserved. She just didn't feel like much anymore.

Tommy was the same.

" Tom can I talk to you for a second please. It's important." asked Michelle. Her face was the most serious he had ever seen.

" Ugh- yea , come into my office. What's up Michelle?"

" Tommy there is no easy way to say this. First of all, I , I've decided that I just don't know if we are going to work out. I think that maybe things are just too different now."

"Oh" was Tommy's answer.

" And secondly, I'm pregnant ."

" Your what?" asked Tommy.

**"Pregnant. We didn't use protection that night at the club Tom. Think about it."**

**She was right. What was he going to do?**

" Are you sure it's mine Michelle?"

She used the fact that Tommy thought she could do no wrong to her advantage.

" Of course Tom! How could you think any different?"

" Well are you going to keep it, or , or" Tommy asked. He could not even think about his wife terminating the baby they had created together.

" Yes I'll keep it. But I can't go through this alone. I know that I said we aren't such a good idea right now, but this baby will need a father."

" Of course" said Tommy.

**He was going to become a father.**

**And now, step three of Michelle's plan was finally put in place.**


	38. Chapter 38: In My Room

Jude was lying in her bed… eyes closed tightly. She was TRYING to get the stupidly gorgeous images of Tom Quincy out of her head. After the incident with Blake earlier that day, she had realized she had made a huge mistake getting back with him. Instead, she should have stayed with Quincy- asked him about Michelle, and maybe, just maybe they could one day end up together. And than she got the idea. She had nothing to lose- Jude Harrison was going to confront Tommy Quincy. She was going to ask him why he had quit off her album. Surely he wouldn't be able to escape her face to face.

**Tommy Quincy was in shock. Michelle was going to have his baby. He was going to be a father. But not with the woman he had always envisioned- Jude.**

" FUCK get her out of your mind Quincy… Jude is too young, never mind to have a child with you. Focus on the God damn situation you've gotten yourself into first."

Because of Tommy's rage, he ended up knocking over a picture frame. The pieces of glass shattering into several tiny pieces. The picture once held by the frame turned over face down. Tommy bent down to pick up the now crumpled picture.

" Ha figures" he said to himself. It was the picture oh him and Jude at Vinyl Palace. Her very first performance. The first performance was also the first time Jude had kissed him. It was also the first time Tommy realized that Jude was biggest Superstar he would ever get the privilege to produce.

And than there was a knock on the door.

" Really! Can't people just leave me alone?" mumbled Quincy to herself. He opened the door. And to his surprise SHE was standing on the other side.

" Jude? What are you doing here? How did you find me? Why are you here?" Tommy's heartbeat speeding up.

" Woo there Quincy- one question at a time. Look I have something I need to ask you"

Tommy stepping aside, so that Jude could come in.

" Look; I just really need to know why you quit off my album. I know we haven't been agreeing and stuff lately but I thought that we had an understanding- music is the one thing we will always be great at: _together_." she was holding her breath waiting for his answer.

" What? I didn't quit off your album! _YOU_ fired _ME_." His voice puzzled.

" Are you crazy Tommy?"

" Wait so you never fired me?"

"NEVER lil' Tommy Q. And you never quit on me?"

" Girl I thought you knew that already- I'll never quit on you" whispered Tommy- his hand pushing back a loose piece of hair behind her ear. The two just staring into each others eyes.

" Than who set us up?" asked Jude- suddenly enraged at the thought of someone playing the two against each other like that.

" DARIUS." they both said at the same time. They would go into work tomorrow and deal with him than.

" Look Tommy can we sit down? We have a lot to talk about besides just the album."

Jude fiddling with her hands as she took a seat on the black leather couch. She , just realizing that she was in Tom Quincy's apartment. Looking around herself, she was not surprised to see the house decorated in a modern style- all the furniture sleek and simple. Posters of all kinds of band - some rock, some indy, former artists he produced. And of course the Boyz Attack double platinum plaque.

She felt the other side of the couch sag slightly, as Tommy took a seat.

He gazed at her- the soft blonde hair framing her angelic face. Her plump, rose stained lips so tempting to kiss. And than they opened- Jude was talking once more.

" First Tom, I just wanted to apologize on walking in on you and , and ugh Michelle. And than reacting like I did. You and her relationship has nothing to do with me, and I was acting childish at leaving and ignoring you like that after., I'm sorry."

Tom's heart melted at her gentle and genuine words. If only he wouldn't have to break her heart. But it was better to be honest with her- right?

" Look Jude- don't worry about it. It was wrong of me to do - uhm THAT with her there. That's where we work . You don't need that stuff around you- especially not at a place where you have to go to everyday."

He was so happy to see Jude's perfect smile on her face.

His stomach dropped knowing that what he was about to tell her was going to crush her in two.

" Wait Tom before you say anything I have to come completely honest with you. I got back with |Blake against my better judgment. I just was scared of being alone- you seemed to have Michelle, and I was just- Jude. Look please don't freak out when I tell you this ; please? : she begged and pleaded with those big blue orbs of hers. Tommy just smiled and put a hand on her slim , jean clad thigh.

" Of course Harrison"

" Well yesterday night, Blake and I were supposed to have dinner and ugh well I forgot to call him to let him know I was going to have to stay late with Kwest- D wanted us to finish a new song. Anyways, I went for a quick break and there was Blake. He started screaming at me , and than- than he" Jude's voice got quieter- weaker. " He pinned me up against the wall and choked me. If it wasn't for Kwest, well I would have - I would have." Tears once again pouring out of her eyes, as her body began to shake.

Tommy's hands were shaking. He was so angry and so mad. Not only at Blake but at himself- for not being there for her.

" Jude, I'm gonna kill that fuckin punk, if it's the last thing I-"

" NO Tom. Your not going to . I'm telling you all of this for a reason okay?"

Tommy was quiet once more.

"And that bruise you saw on my leg. It's from Blake. One night when we were in the studio late, I stood him up again, and he he was drinking and well one thing led to another."

" Jude I don't what to say. I can't believe someone would to something like that- to you of all people. All you ever do is be kind and caring to others and that's how you get repaid?"

She leaped on top of Tommy, head laying on his chest. Her tears coming free. She felt safe. For once.

" I thought I should tell you- incase- incase he came to look for me. I just don't know anymore. I'm so scared." she confessed to him.

Tommy was in heavan- he had her in his arms, and he could now protect her.

" Jude move in with me."

Her head shot up.

" Quincy I love you and all but not in _that_ way.I mean I know you would be so privilaged to move in with me ... but I just think all that hair gel has gotten to you" she was lying to herself- it was her way of protecting herself. She just couldn't get hurt again.

" Ha - I never said that Harrison: I just thought that while Blake is still out there, you would be safer staying somewhere he wouldn't look for you. So what do you say girl?"

" I say yes."


	39. Chapter 39: PadsVsTampons

**That same day, Jude and Tommy entered Darius office- both pissed beyond belief.**

" Jude! Tommy? Why are you two here" asked Darius, getting the feeling that this wouldn't be such a good meeting.

" Ha- I think you know why we're here D. Look Jude here came to me and ask me why I QUIT off of her album." said Tommy.

" And Good ol' Tom over here asked me why I FIRED him off of my album." fired back Jude.

" So we were both just wondering what the **hell **is going on here." stated Tommy.

" Well ugh, ugh …" Darius pausing, scrambling to find a good excuse. " Well you see Tommy, I knew you wouldn't willingly leave off of Jude's album, but I needed you to produce for Michelle, so the only way for you to work with Michelle : and for you Jude to LET him go, was to trick you two."

" Oh Fuck off Darius. We're taking the day off than. Thanks!" and that was that, Jude and Tommy stormed out of the office, heading to the parking lot- hopping into Tommy's Hummer.

" Can you believe the motherfucken nerve of Darius? I _totally_ would have let you work with Michelle for a bit" ranted Jude. Tommy raised an eyebrow at the Michelle comment.

" Really Jude… you would have let me ditch your album for Michelle's?" Tommy full well knowing the answer he was going to get.

" Well you know…" Jude cracking a smile, also knowing that she would never ever do that.

Tommy pulled up to the grocery store-

" Jude, I figured since you're moving in for a bit that we would buy some food and stuff that you like to eat… since I know that you don't like all my 'healthy' food." Roughing her hair up affectionately, as they both entered the store.

Walking down the isles, Jude dumped practically all the sugar full items she could find- just to annoy Tommy.

Pop tarts, Honey comb , lucky charms, maple syrup, marshmallows, chocolate bars, betty crocker cake, donuts, pretzels, jelly beans, chocolate chip cookies… the list went on.

Tommy was so nice to Jude- he even stood with her in the hygiene section, waiting with her to pick out her tampons.

" Quincy should I get the pads with or without wings?" Jude quipped, having way too much fun . She watched as Tommy blushed at her openness of feminine products.

" Oh Jude just pick one already. I don't care whether your pads can fly or not." said Tommy.

Oh boy-having Jude Harrison live with him was gonna be the death of him. But deep down he knew he was going to love it. And than the thought of Michelle and his baby she was carrying came up in his thoughts. He would have to tell Jude soon. It wasn't fair to have her live with him and NOT know. Tonight he decided. Tonight he would tell Jude that he was married to Michelle, and that they were going to get back together- and have a child.


	40. Chapter 40: CHECKMATE

After a whole hour and a half in comforting air conditioning of the grocery store, Jude and Tommy lined up to check out. Of course Tommy was the one pushing the filled to the brim cart- Jude claiming that since _he _was the one who offered for _her _to live with _him_, and since _he_ was the one who's idea it was to go shopping, it was naturally _his_ obligation to push the cart.

And than the magazine caught her eye.

**_The headline reading 'Lil'Tommy Q and Michelle Quincy back together! Baby on board too!'_**

_" THOMAS BRIAN QUINCY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" Jude barked. Her heart had dropped down into her stomach, a lump forming in her throat as tears threatened to spill._

" What Jude? What's wronggg- oh." Tommy's face obviously in shock. She wasn't supposed to find out like this. And besides how the hell did they find out?

" Jude I can explain - please just give me a chanc:" Jude cutting him off.

" Just tell me- is it true?"

" Jude just-"

" I don't wanna hear it Tom. Is it true? Yes or no. It's not that hard- even for someone like _you_ to answer." Obvious pain laced in her eyes. Her face as red as a tomato.

" Yes okay. It is. She's pregnant."

" Is it yours?" her voice cracking.

" Yes."

She felt like she was going to be sick- puke up all of her breakfast. He was married. He was going to be a father. **_She_** was the mother. The love of her life was going to have a baby- with another woman.

" I'll be waiting in the car" she whispered to him.

He couldn't bare to look at her face, because he knew what he would see.

Pain.

Sadness.

Betrayal.

" Excuse me sir- you need to pay now. Will you be paying in cash or credit ?" asked the middle age store clerk.

**Clean up on isle Tom Quincy.**

Michelle Quincy was sitting on the couch of her boss's house. Darius Mills entered the living room, two glasses of wine in hand.

" Look Michelle, Tommy and Jude came into my office today. They figured out that they didn't really want each other off of her album. I had to lie and just say that I needed Tommy to get your single out, and that I knew Jude wouldn't let him go if I hadn't set them up."

" Quick thinking" said Michelle, as she crossed her legs.

She was dressed in a tight pair of acid wash skinny's , a pair of Prada pumps adorned her feet, and a simple black tank wrapped around her curvaceous body.

**" Look Michelle, I made a mistake bringing you to Gmajor. Your music was a one hit wonder, and to be honest Tommy and Jude need each other. I don't know what you have up your sleeve but you better cut it out. You're officially fired off of Gmajor staff. I'm sorry."**

Michelle was in shock, but did not let that show. Darius Mills had just refused her and chosen Jude over her? Of course, she recovered quickly.

" Darius this isn't the last you've heard of me. By the way- I'm pregnant… with Tommy's baby." A smirk adorning her semetrical face.

And with that she stomped out of his million dollar mansion, the slam of the oak door vibrating throughout the house.

Darius let out a breath, Thank God that was over with .

Michelle needed to go somewhere to think- to change her plan. She got in her car and started driving . Driving and driving until she got downtown. To her favorite bar- ' Malasia' . Upon entering the dimly lit bar, she felt all eyes on her. Not a surprise or anything new for Michelle. She had been accustomed to it all her life. Taking a seat at the marble bar, she ordered her signature drink.

" CC and diet Coke please" the bar tender simply nodding.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vincent Spiederman was solo tonight- he had been ditched by the guys, Wally saying something about meeting his girlfriend for dinner, and Kyle saying he had some family thing to go to. So he had driven downtown, going to a swanky bar Kwest had once recomended to him. Said there were a lot of hot chicks who went there. And boy was Kwest right… but the girl he was thinking about wasn't there. Jude.

Suddenly he felt a cool breeze- turning to see the source where it came from… and what he saw pleased him a lot. It was Michelle- the hot new chick from Gmajor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

He approached her at the bar.

" Well , well ,well- look who we have here" said Spiederman.

" Vin! Nice to see you again" said Michelle, as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

Suddenly the gears in her mind began to spin.

She had found her new plan.

Michelle new of how close Jude and Spied were… and she also knew of their past romantic relationship, full well knowing that Spied still had feelings for her. She would definitely use him to her advantage.

Spied was surprised by her kiss on the cheek, and quickly found himself chatting away with her.

**And than he was even more surprised.**

Michelle placed a slender hand on his upper thigh , unzipping his fly. Taking him out of his boxers, and stroking his warm package up and down slowly.

Spied's eyes grew large, realizing just what she was doing.

' Achem- well you certainly get straight to the point - ugh oh my god. Your car NOW." panted Spied.

Fifteen minutes later, Spied and Michelle were laying in the backseat of her car. Panting, trying to catch his breath, Spied couldn't stop thinking of how hot and amazing this mysterious woman was.

" Michelle, will you be my girlfriend?" whispered Spied into her caramel hair.

She grinned, ecstatic that her plan had worked.

" Of course Spied- It would be my absolute pleasure," sliding him underneath her, as she straddled him once again.

**Michelle always got what she wanted.**


	41. Chapter 41: 9 Months In The Womb

**Jude Harrison was a mess. **

Her eyes had clouded to a bloodshot red, slowly puffing up and swelling. Her nose was starting to run, and she had managed to give herself a headache from crying so hard and sometimes forgetting to take deep breaths.

Tommy Quincy had managed to hurt her once more.

Jude could not understand how Michelle could walk back into his life so randomly, and in a short amount of time get her husband back, get him as a producer, get him to knock her up, and get on Darius's good side.

_It would have taken me years to accomplish all of that! _She thought to herself.

And than she looked up- there he was, in all his brooding glory, dark blue eyes and all. Pushing the grocery cart in front of him, his muscles straining out of his shirt.

His face was masked in emotions she did not expect to see.

Hurt-

Dissapointment-

Guilt-

Sadness-

Anger-

And as he approached the car, Jude crossed her feet onto the leather of the car, crossed her arms and put her black sunglasses back on. She refused to let him see her cry- he had seen that all too many times already in the past two years.

**Shay breaking up with her.**

**Him saying it never happened.**

**When her dad cheated on her mom.**

**When he had chosen Sadie over her.**

**When she had fired him off her album the first time.**

Too many times she had let him see her break. Jude Harrison was not going to let him see her like that again..

Finally, after loading all the groceries into the trunk, Tommy opened the driver door; quickly he glanced over at Jude.

He sighed knowing that she had closed up to him now-

and when Jude closed up… it was almost impossible to break down that wall.

The ride to Tommy's house was completely silent. The only sound was the tires riding over the open road.

Upon reaching Tommy's apartment building, Jude got out, heading towards the trunk. She waited for Tommy to open the trunk, immediately grabbing a few bags of groceries in both hands, and heading into the building.

As her back retreated into the building, Tommy let out his frustrations.

" FUCK! Why do I always manage to do this? For once in my life I just hoped SOMETHING could go right." slamming the trunk shut as hard as he could- his blood pressure practically boiling over the edge.

When he got to his floor, he found Jude passed out on the floor. The groceries long forgotten- perched by her side. She was an angel whenever she slept- as creepy as it sounded Tommy loved to watch her sleep.

Unfortunately he knew that once she woke up, Jude would no longer be an angel.

He had really screwed up big this time.

Unlocking the door first, Tommy than continued to lift the frail and tiny Jude into his arms, walking all the way to the end of the hall, finally reaching the guest bedroom. He gently placed the sleeping Jude down, covering her body, and placing a soft kiss onto her forehead. He could see that the attacks by Blake had not done her well- she had lost a significant amount of wait over the past few months. Tommy scolded himself mentally-

" _I should have known something was wrong. I'm sorry Jude_" shutting the door behind him as he went to go and sort out all the groceries they had bought.

It was now eight at night. Jude had slept from four thirty, and was still sleeping now. Tommy laughed to himself- his girl could sleep any where, any time, under any circumstances.

The ring of the phone startled him. He answered:

" Hello- Tom Quincy here,"

" Hey Tom- it's Michelle." Tommy took a seat- knowing that this would likely be a long conversation.

" Oh- hey." he answered.

" Look Tommy I have a huge favor to ask you- and before you give me your answer, this isn't really to benefit me-: it's for the good of the baby. OUR baby."

Tommy sighed: for his childs sake he should cooperate and give Michelle a chance.

" Look, since the press found out about the baby, and about us- well the truth about us being together is wrong but you know…"

It was a stab at his heart knowing that the woman that he had loved and married- and now was having a child with , didn't love him back.

" Well anyways regardless, the paparazzi have been hounding me wherever I go… they've even found out where I live, and I'm worried that it's all going to escalate- and God forbid something happened… you know they always keep pushing and pushing until they get what they want… and for the baby's sake well … Tom I was wondering"

Tommy cut Michelle off- " Look Michelle just, just get to the point already. I'm not really in the mood right now for you to dance around the point" his voice was surprisingly calm- quiet… he really didn't have the energy to deal with this all.. Or her.

" Well Tom- I was thinking that maybe I could move in with you. They would never think about where you live… besides your building is not exactly where people would think that a pop star would live…. I know you have the whole floor to yourself, and that you have more than one guest room, so I just thought ."

" Well you thought wrong Michele. What makes you think I want YOU fuckin living with me?"

Michelle was prepared for the response she was getting from Tommy.

_However, Michelle always had a back up plan._

" Tom look- you may not want a baby but it's reality- and I may not be the number one choice person to have your baby with , but I AM the mother of your child. I would be moving in for the sake of OUR child. Don't you want the best for him or her?" On the other side of the phone, Michelle smirked, full well knowing she had hit the target of Tommy's heart strings.

He had always wanted to be a better father than his father, and she knew he would do anything for his child.

" Never mind Michelle. Of course . Just look- Jude is living with me for a while. She's having some problems which are none of your business, and so as long as she gives it the okay than you can move in. But please for both of your sake, don't start anything okay?" Tommy pleaded. He was not sure just how Jude would take this news.

" Oh thank you Tom! I promise your making the right choice- remember it's not for me, it's for the baby. OUR baby. And about Jude- how could you _ever_ think that I wouldn't treat Jude right!" She feigned a shocked and hurt voice, truly convincing Tommy that she was hurt about how he had suggested she would be a bitch.

" Michelle look I'm really sorry! It's just you and Jude didn't seem to get off on the right foot that's all. I'm sure you two will be fine once you eventually get to know each other. I promise."

He than heard the sound of feet padding down the hall way toward the kitchen- where he was seated on the bar stool.

" Look I've gotta go. I'll talk to her tonight and talk to you about it later okay?"

" Yea of course Tom- I'll talk to you again."

The line of the phone going dead. Michelle was happy beyond belief- her plan was perfect, and now with the added benefit of THE Jude Harrison living in her war path too.

**This was going to be an amazing next eight months.**


	42. Chapter 42: Remember Me

INFO ALERT: When Tommy left Portia he never met Angie. Angie NEVER existed:: Also people im gonna need more R&R's before i post another chapter... i have three more waiting and ready to go. Also i would like to give a huge shout out to d0esntshutup... she always seems to manage to comment... and its greatly apprecaied. others to mention are jommyforever, and mjelaine. KEEP IT UP... hope you like this post :0 Jazmin

Tommy spun around on his chair, to face Jude. She still looked like she wanted to sleep- her hair mused and fluffed in all directions, as she emerged in her short shorts, and tank top. His eyes quickly wandered to her chest- she was not wearing a bra, and her nipples pressed against the thin material of her shirt. Once she registered exactly what was going on and where she was, her body and muscles quickly recoiled- her face suddenly on the defensive. Tommy's heart dropped a little into the pit of his stomach knowing that he was the one that quickly drew up her brick wall.

" Jude- look. Can you sit down please. We need to talk." suggested Tommy- his voice so low and gentle, as if he was talking to a little child.

" No Tom. I don't need to talk- YOU need to start getting your ass in gear, and opening your mouth to explain what the hell is going . Otherwise I'm going to take back what I said about moving in and wanting you to produce me and you can go back to producing your one hit wonder." Her breathe quickening. The mention of Michelle got Jude's blood boiling.

Tommy knew that she was right. And that he had a lot of explaining to do. And suddenly his stomach was tied up in knots. Nervousness oozing out of his pores.

" Just have a seat please." pleaded Tommy. She looked into his eyes for the first time in several hours, and she saw that he genuinely wanted to talk.

" Fine." She huffed, as she pulled up the stool beside her- facing opposite of Tommy.

"Where to start?" asked Tommy.

" The truth and at the beginning would be a good start Tom."

" Michelle and I were married. Yes. It was four years ago when I finally purposed to her. Boyz Attack was winding down- Chaz had started to think that I was trying to steal all of the spotlight, and we all started to attack each other. I met Michelle through D surprisingly. It was about five months after Portia and I had divorced. We were both at some swanky industry party, and than we fell in love. Two years later after dating, I asked her to marry her. I was in love- and for once felt content. I was going to retire from Boyz Attack, and that I was going to start a real life with her… settle down." Suddenly Tommy got quiet.

Jude was shocked at the story that she was hearing… Tommy had been so in love that he wanted to start a family? Settle down? She was practically in shock.

" I sold my mansion, and I bought a little house in the suburbs. Jude it was like a dream family house- white picket fence, pool, huge backyard and all. I thought she wanted that too- " He paused. |Choking back tears.

She really had broken his heart.

" The wedding was set for a year later- a year before your instant star competition. We had been married for three months , and I walked into the studio to find her and my ex-wingman fucking . There she was right in front of my eyes. My wife. My life. The person I had stopped everything to be with - cheating on me. Never would I think I would see the day."

Jude gasped a loud. Her brain was running rampid. "_What woman would be dumb enough to cheat on Tommy- with his best friend? He was Lil'Tommy Q. The heartthrob. Hotness. He WAS the definition of Sex. "_Thought Jude to herself.

" Tommy I'm- I'm Sorry." was all she could manage to say. She was after all still mad at him.

" There's no need to be sorry." replied Tommy. Hanging his head in shame… the only people who knew about this part of his past was Kwest, Darius, and Portia.

W_ell now Jude knew too. _

_" _But Tommy- if you don't mind me asking… if she had betrayed you so badly, why didn't you divorce her. I'm sure with all the connections you could have sped the process up if you wanted to." she questioned. Obvious confusion in her words.

" The thought had crossed my mind. Believe me. More than once too. But I was in a dark place Jude. It wasn't just the fact that she had cheated on me. There's more to it. Three weeks after I found the two together, she came back to me to talk. I thought that she had wanted to apologize, but instead she brought me the most happy and devastating news I had ever heard. She was pregnant. But because she had slept with my best friend too- she didn't know who's it was. And than she crushed me.

FLASHBACK

_There was a knock on the door. A young and distressed looking Tom Quincy answered the door._

" _Michelle!" Tommy was overjoyed to finally see his wife. It had been three weeks and he hadn't hear d a word from her. He was panicked and worried that something had happened to the love of his life._

_Instead of getting the return reaction of happiness and relief, Michelle Quincy pushed Tommy away._

" _Look Tom- we need to talk." _

_He always dreaded hearing those four words : We Need To Talk: they could only mean negative things to come._

" _Tom I'm pregnant." Tommy cutting her off right away._

"_Michelle hunny that's amazing! We're going to have a baby! We'll be parents! This is what we've been planning for years!"_

" _NO TOM! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED. This is YOUR dream. YOUR plan. I NEVER wanted any of this. Ha- I don't even know if it's your baby Tom. I am screwing your best friend you know." her face was enraged- no sign of mercy at all._

" _Wait- you, you don't want the baby? Our baby? And what do you mean your sleeping with my best friend. That would have to imply that your still-" Tommy's voice was shaking. He was broken._

" _Yes that I'm still sleeping with him. Fuck I can't do this anymore Tom! We are over. I can't be married to you anymore!" she screamed, storming out of his life for a long long time. The door of their suburban home slamming behind her._

_Tommy was crumpled on the floor- crying. _

_FLASHBACK ENDED _

" Oh my god," whispered Jude- her eyes large and innocent. She could not believe what Tommy had gone through.

" That's not the end of it Jude. Just wait here for two seconds." Tommy heading back towards his bedroom. She could here the shuffling, and moving around of items. She was still mad that he had lied, but was also amazed at how much he was opening up to her.

Quick enough, Tommy was back in the kitchen, a folded piece of warn paper in his hands. They were shaking. He slipped it onto the kitchen island. His eyes following up to Jude's. He had always found her eyes comforting.

" Read it Jude- read what she did to our baby." he sad. One lone tear rolling down his cheek.


	43. Chapter 43: Words Can Not Describe

_Dear Tom-_

_I know I left abruptly and I know you probably don't understand why either. You probably think I'm a heartless bitch but I-I married you out of the fact that I knew you could provide and protect me._

_ But Tommy I'm never going to be able to love you the way you love me. You may not see it now, but I do ; we really don't belong together. _

_One day I promise you , you will find the girl of your dreams- the girl that will make your stomach have butterflies- the girl that when you walk into a room you can't help but smile and light up- the girl that when you meet her for the first time, deep down, you'll know. _

_She's it. About Steve, all I can say is that Tom, I'm not sorry for cheating on you. You were smothering me. First you purposed, and I thought that I could deal with that kind of a commitment. _

_Turns out I couldn't. _

_Than you sold your house- bought the dream house in suburbia. _

_And than you told me you were quitting show business. _

_You had always wanted to be a star- a musician. Not only could I not let you sacrifice that, but I didn't want you to. _

_You may have been able to live without the stardom, but truth be told Tom: I can't. You must have known that somewhere though, deep down. You knew how much I loved it ALL. _

_You and I want two different things. The baby was just what pushed me over the edge. I am not a mother. _

_And even if I am ready down the road, it's just that … far down the road in my life. I hope you can try to understand what I'm saying. _

_As for the baby, well you don't have to worry anymore. I decided that since I don't know who the father is, and since I'm not ready, well, there is no easy way to say this but Tommy- there is no more baby_

_. I went to the clinic last week. I took care of it. I hope that one day you can find it in me to forgive, and maybe even forget. For now I'm gone. My bags are packed, and I've sent my brother to come pick up whatever things I have left at your house. You won't hear from me for a long while Tom. _

_I need to live my life. Without you. I'm sorry,_

_Michelle. _


	44. Chapter 44:We'reFragile&EasilyWeBreak

Jude was sobbing, as she folded the letter back up. When she looked at Tommy she saw tears in his eyes too. It had taken an awful lot of strength to share all of this with her. Now she understood why he had gone back to Michelle so quickly, and to why he had been so attached to her. Even though she had once broken his heart- she was still a huge part of Tommy's life. Whether Jude liked it or not.

Tommy reached out to Jude's smooth and creamy hands- his calloused fingers grazing her hand. He needed comfort . And needed a push to continue his story.

" It's okay Tommy- I'm listening." said Jude.

All he could do was nod in acknowledgement.

" You see when she sent me that letter Jude- I was crushed. She had aborted the baby- a baby that yes could have been Steve's, but had a fifty percent chance being MINE. I could have been a father. And she didn't even tell me about the fact that she even considering getting rid of it. When Michelle left me, I was a mess. It was when I got back in touch with Kwest. I had started to pick up a nasty drinking habit. I would go through three or four bottles of vodka a day. I didn't eat properly. Stopped going to work. It was bad. Finally Kwest went to Darius, explained the situation to him, and Darius threatened me. Well really he ended up saving my life. Darius threatened me that if I didn't get myself to rehab, he would cut me loose from my contract, and personally make sure I never had a shot at working anywhere, as anything, in the music biz ever again. So I checked myself in, and I got clean and sober. I pushed Michelle to the back of my mind. We had both basically come to an agreement that we would be separated. I never thought there was a reason to get a divorce- to bother to put myself through all that pain and bring back up old memories that really wouldn't do me any good."

Finally Tommy took a huge breath. He got up and opened the kitchen cabinet, pulling out two coffee mugs, and started a pot of coffee for the two. This was going to be a long night.

Jude remained silent. She just watched as Tommy glided around his kitchen. The only words ushered between the two was asking if Jude wanted one or two cups of coffee.

Naturally she had said two.

Ten minutes later, and cups of steaming hot coffee in their hands, Tommy continued with his story.

" And that girl, brings us to the instant star contest. Darius knew I owed him big time, and HE owed Georgia big time, so of course, I became the pond in D's gigantic chess game. He offered me to produce the winner of Instant Star. And than I met you"

Even though Jude really didn't want to, a small grin suddenly appeared on her face: memories of their time together flooding into her mind.

" When Michelle showed up those couple of weeks ago Jude, I promise you… I never knew she was coming. It shocked you just as much as it shocked me. It was like I was being pulled back into memories and feelings I thought I had put away. For good. Yes she had hurt me. But it was Michelle. The first true love of my life… Jude you should know of all people- you never forget your first love."

Suddenly Jude blushed, full well knowing that Tommy had somewhat of an idea of her past feelings from the beginning of her Instant Star days. Whether or not he knew how she felt now was a different story… but she prayed to God he didn't know her THAT well.

" Jude I was going to tell you about her being pregnant. I sware to God . I just didn't know when to tell you. I mean when is a good time to tell your artist that the woman who just stole her producer, and shares his last name is now pregnant with his child?"

Hearing how truly dramatic the situation was, Jude broke out in laughter. Tears squishing out of her eyes. Her face was red, and her stomach had started to cramp because she was laughing so hard.

And than it happened.

Jude lost control and fell off of her chair.

" OWWWWWWWWWWW TOMMMMYYY help me. Get off your **ass **and help your artist. I think I broke my butt!" squealed Jude. Now it was Tommy's turn to laugh. He was grateful for the two moments of lightness and laughter- a quick break from the serious conversations that were taking place just a second a go. He quickly got off his chair, bending down to Jude and lending out a hand to pull her up. She was clearly not happy. Finally things settled down, and their conversation resumed.

" Jude there's something else I have to tell you for you to fully understand everything." said Tommy.

She looked at him with expectant eyes, pushing him to go further.

" When I was a little kid Jude, my younger brother and I" Jude cut him off right there.

" YOU have an older brother ? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME QUINCY" Jude was suddenly excited at the thought of their being another Quincy. I mean if he looked half as hot as Tommy did…

" Yes Jude, now calm down … I'm trying to bare my soul to you, and your spazzing over my younger brother." he scolded.

" Ya Ya. I'm listening okay Quincy?"

" Anyways, my mom, she was, she was an alcoholic. So was my dad. My mom would drink all day, and pop pills. I practically raised my brother on my own- I couldn't let him grow up like that. I protected him at school from bullies, made him and I lunch everyday… I would read his books with him at night; play hot wheels, heck I would try and help him with his homework as much as I could. My dad would come home from work everyday, and sit his ass down, opening a beer. Than moving onto a scotch on the rocks. Him and my mom would get into huge fights and one thing led to another, she threw frying pans at him and he would. He would hit her. To make things worse, they both were cheating on each other. When I was eleven, and my brother was seven, we woke up one morning. My dad always dropped us to school on his way to work, so we went into the kitchen to have breakfast. Except now my dad wasn't at the kitchen table like he usually was . We went to their bedroom- expecting to see that he had slept in or something, but, he - he wasn't there. Neither was any of his stuff… the cologne he usually used, or his clothes that were usually all around their room. Instead, I found my mom. Curled up on the bed . Sobbing. My dad had left her. Left us. Ran away with one of the several woman he was sleeping with on the side. And that's when everything changed. My mom went to rehab. My aunt took care of us while she was gone. And when she came back, she was a completely different woman. She got two jobs to support us, and she was the most amazing woman I will ever meet in my life. She is also the strongest single parent anyone will meet. Yes she had her rough patch- extremely rough patch, but I admire herself for turning her life around- OUR lives around. Ever since than she has always been the most supporting loving mom I could have ever wished for. As for my dad, I swore to myself that I would never be that kind of father. Jude that's why I can't turn my back on Michelle. I already broke my vow when she killed our possible first baby, I couldn't stand it if I were to abandon this child too. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Tommy took a sip of his coffee, as he turned to Jude expectantly. He really hoped she understood.

" Yes Tommy I get it. And I'm sorry that I reacted like I did. It's just, I have had way to many people lie to me and I just can't take any of that from **you**. I understand that you have a feeling of responsibility to Michelle and your child, and I 100 % fully support and admire your decision. As for your family situation, I can't even begin to imagine. Your father doesn't deserve to be a part of your life if he could just leave you guys like that, and your mother- she sounds like a truly amazing person, especially if she was able to produce and raise you Quincy." A quick wink heading to the direction of Quincy. He flicked her arm as payback.

" Jude I have to tell you one more thing" said Tommy- now was the even worse part.

" Oh god Tommy - what now?" asked Jude. She was worried about what else he could possibly have to tell her. He was really a girl instead of a boy?

" Look- that was Michelle on the phone"

Her face hardened at the mention of her name. She had broken Tommy's heart, and almost ruined their relationship. Although Jude did kind of understand her actions from the letter, there was no excuse for what she had done, or how she now treated Jude.

"Ughhuh. I see. And what did your _wife _have to say?"

" Girl, don't call her my wife- we haven't even spoken until the past month. We haven't been a couple for even longer."

" Tommy- as long as your still legally married, she is your wife thank you very much"

Jude was always so stubborn. She just never gave up. Tommy sighed at his realization that this was just one thing Jude would not change her opinion on.

" Whatever. Look since the paparazzi found out about our situation, they even found out where she lives. They keep attacking and swarming her, and she asked me- for the sake of the BABY, if she could move in here. She is worried about the baby's safety. And I told her your living here, and she promised she won't start anything… she'll be civil. I told her you have some things you need to work out so your staying with me for a bit… I didn't mention anything about Blake."

He started to tap his fingers on the marble of the island, awaiting her response.

Jude was angered when she heard about Michelle moving in. Especially since she had done so many hurtful things to Tommy, but after all, she was the mother of Tommy's child, and obviously this meant a lot to Tommy.

" For your sake Quincy, she can move in. But only because I'm your best artist ever and I'm the absolute _nicest_ person in the whole wide world." stated Jude.

" Ya ya . Best artist my ass" mumbled Tommy under his breath.

" What was that Lil' Tommy Q?" taunted Jude.

Tommy began to walk back to his bedroom- it was late and he was tired. And than suddenly, he heard rushed and pounding footsteps charging from behind him, getting closer and closer. And than he felt it. Jude attacked his back, jumping on him piggy back style, wrapping her thin legs around him. His temperature rose, as he felt her rub up against him.

Gaining closer to the door, she hopped off of him, running into his bedroom , slamming and than locking the door behind her.

" Na Na Na Poo-poo- you can't catch me.!" repeated Jude over and over, behind the safeness of his locked bedroom door.

" Oh Jude, sometimes you're just so seventeen" mumbled Tommy, heading to the kitchen to go and find where he had put the key for his door.

Half an hour later, Tommy had finally found it. He put his ear to the bedroom door, trying to hear what she was doing, instead hearing the serene quiet.

Unlocking the door, he just smiled at what he saw before him. It was Jude, curled up on his side of the bed, the tv playing on mute in the background. It was late, and he was tired, and all Tommy wanted to do was go to sleep. So, he pulled off his shirt, tugged off his pants and socks. He was only boxer clad. Tommy slipped in behind Jude, laying down on his back. He stared up at the ceiling wondering how the hell he was going to be able to sleep tonight, with the beautiful blonde sleeping right next to him. And than his mind got the better of himself. He lifted the blanket to see what she was wearing. He was pleased with what he found. Jude was in her tank top- no bra, and her lacey red boy shorts.

" Oh man- this is gonna be a long night" Tommy said to himself, closing his eyes and trying not to touch Jude. An hour later, sleep had finally consumed his tired body.


	45. Chapter 45:Ghosts Of The Past Come Again

**It was the morning after Tommy had completely come clean with Jude about the whole Michelle situation.**

He felt something that he was definitely not expecting. A slender female arm was draped over his sculpted abs. Her face was using his chest as a pillow, her lips gently grazing his warm skin. Her blonde hair was fanned on the pillow- looking like a halo around her head. One of her legs were draped over one of his.

The sun was just peaking through the blinds of Tommy's bedroom, startling him, and forcing him to open his eyes. He opened his eyes to finally properly take in the sight of Jude. She was wrapped around him. He smiled and subconsciously stroking her soft hair. He laughed quietly to himself remembering one of the conversations he and Jude had had. It was when she had been arrested with Patsy for vandalizing one of the billboards in town, and for underage drinking. He mentioned that he heard that beer could make people's hair softer. He reached out to touch hers, and admitted that the beer must have definitely made her hair softer.

Suddenly Jude began to wake up. Her eyes still closed.

" Mmm, someone's definitely happy to see me. If you know what I mean Quincy." roused Jude. She was referring to his morning wood, that was pressing up against her leg.

" Yea well, it's a mans' _natural _reaction… we can't help it. Besides if you hadn't had your leg all draped over me, and your entire body _laying on top of me_… plus if you had warn some **pants **to bed, we wouldn't have this problem.

Jude blushed from her neck all the way up. Her eyes were still shut. She really didn't like waking up.

" Well sorrry Quincy, I wanted to be comfortable when I went to bed." retorted Jude weakly. She began to stretch- her arms reaching out to the leather headboard. Of course it would be leather. Classic Quincy. And than she got a dirty thought in her mind...

Jude was straddling Tommy... wearing a full dominatrix suit. She whispered into his ear " Your a bad boy Quincy" slowly her mouth kissing it's way down south. Her finger playing with the waistband of his navy boxers.

" Jude - it IS my bed you know."

Jude was in la la land... her desire for Tommy growing , the dirty scene that had just come to mind definitely distracting her.

" Hellloo Harrison..."

" Huh -? yea what Quincy..."

" I just said it IS MY bed you know..."

And that just about shut her up.

" Tommy how about we just go back to bed. It's Saturday and I'm tired okay?"

" Ya ya ya . When we wake up later, you have to get all your stuff to move into my place. Oh and that reminds me. Michelle is moving in tomorrow just a heads up." Tommy quickly slipping the part about Michelle in.

" Oh wonderful!" she said trying to hide the sarcasm from her voice.

" I've got to visit Spied tomorrow anyways, he wanted to go for a day at the theme park so that seems to work out well."

The thought of Jude spending a whole day with Spied made Tommy's stomach bubble. That punk and Jude may have broken up months ago, but deep down, he knew that Vin still had feelings for his lead singer. It _was_ Jude afterall.. noone could resist her.

" Okay than - it's settled" stated Tommy. " I'll cook dinner for us tonight how bout that? A moving in celebration?" he asked.

" Sounds good to me" answered Jude, smiling to herself. She liked sleeping in his bed. It felt as though it was the most normal thing in the whole wide world. It just felt , right. It didn't mean anything sharing the same bed anyways… they had just both been tired- right? And Jude was a fidgety sleeper… she hadn't purposely been all over Tommy at all. She just must have moved around in her sleep. Ya That was right! Jude tried to convince herself.

" Tommy?" whispered Jude. Tommy was now pressed up against her back, and had one arm slung over her waist. His hand snuck his hand harmlessly under the hem of her shirt, just moving his fingers back and forth underneath her belly button. Jude found it calming.

" Ya girl?"

" Did you love Sadie?" her voice so small it sounded as if it could have been coming from a six year old girl.

Tommy's stroking motions on her tummy came to a halt.

" I cared about her a lot Jude." was his political answer.

" Tommy your not answering my question. Did you love me sister?"

" No I didn't Jude. It's not capable to care for someone, when you care for someone else ten times more." he smiled to her, kissing her forehead.

" Okay" she answered.

He resumed his swirling action, as they both closed their eyes. Soon, sleep over taking them once more. It was going to be a long few months.

It was now twelve in the afternoon, and Jude and Tommy had once again awakened.

Jude went to what would be her new bedroom for the next few months. It was spacious but the decorations were so neutral. She would have to talk to Tommy about that- redecorating maybe. She slipped into the adjoining bathroom, as she ran the shower, stripping herself of her underwear and shirt.

She studied herself in the long mirror. The room slowly steaming up. She traced the bruise on her thigh from Blake with her finger… it had been four weeks and still had not gone away. And than she traced the scar on her collarbone- another from Blake. Slowly salty tears fell angrily out of Jude's eyes. Her sobs slowly over taking her body. He had hurt her so much. And not just physically. As she looked in the mirror, she saw him standing behind her. His hand reaching out to her shoulder. Jude let out a blood curdling scream. He was there. With her. On her. Behind her.

Tommy came running into the bathroom as soon as he heard the scream from Jude's bathroom. What he found broke his heart just that little bit more.

He came up from behind her as she screamed " DON'T TOUCH ME BLAKE GET THE MOTHERFUCKIN HELL OFF OF ME. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" And than all of a sudden, Tommy understood why she had screamed. He thought that she was okay now after the whole Blake thing, but obviously it had affected her more than he or Kwest had thought it did.

" Jude- calm down. Jude girl, it's me- Tommy. It's Tommy. Just breath. Your safe. I won't hurt you. You're safe ."

Jude's sobbing finally subsided. And than she looked up into Tommy's face.

"_Wait? Tommy's face? She was so sure that Blake had been there. She felt a breeze-glancing towards the window… it was open. No it couldn't have been. He , he doesn't know I'm here."_ Thought Jude to herself. She was just being paranoid.

And than she realized that for the third time in about a month, Tommy had seen her naked.

"TOM QUINCY GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW. STOP TRYING TO GET A CHEEP FEEL."

Tommy quickly closed his eyes scampering out of the washroom embarrassed.

"_What a great way to start the day" he thought to himself._


	46. Chapter 46:StrawberryPopTartsForever

After the reoccurrence of thinking she had just saw Blake, Jude continued to shower, letting the suds of her vanilla strawberry shampoo work through her blonde hair- the smell of the shampoo putting Jude at ease.

The hot water cleansing her skin, and relaxing her tense shoulder muscles.

Thoughts of Tommy slowly drifting back into her head.

**He had seen her naked.**

** Again.**

** Suddenly, her stomach lurched at the thought of Tommy.**

** And her.**

** Naked.**

** Together.**

** Maybe in the shower? **

_Jude's down below beginning to tingle at the thought of Tom Quincy pressing her against the cool towel of the shower- his strong hands holding her fragile waist. The steaming hot of the shower pounding down on their skin- Jude's legs wrapping around Tommy's defined waist, his hot stealthy tongue probing around the depths of her sweet mouth._

And than she slipped. Her foot stepping on the long forgotten piece of soap. Her backside landing on the slippery cold of the marble floor tiles. She let out a long sigh, as she sat with her knees pressed against her bare chest. How was she supposed to live with Quincy? If she kept on continuing with all these random sexual fantasies... life would get to be really tough.

An hour later- the shower long forgotten, Jude walked out of her new bedroom, making her way to the kitchen, the smell of fresh starbucks coffee leading the way. And what she saw pleased her.

There was Tommy Quincy, a slight scruff on his chiseled face, a coffee in hand, and the morning paper in the other. He seemed purely content, as some smooth french jazz music played in the background. Jude decided to make the most out of the scene in front of her, so she decided to live a little on the wild side… after all , this _would_ be the only alone time she had with Tommy - Michelle was moving in tomorrow. Jude crept up behind Tommy, wrapping her arms around his torso. Her chin resting on his shoulder as she placed a 'friendly' kiss in the hollow space behind his ear. She new it was his sweet spot.

" Mmm- nice way to be greeted" purred Tommy. A grin dawning on his face. He wished life was easy- less complicated.

" Don't get used to it Quincy" whispered Jude into his ear. She quickly removed her hands from his waist, as her hand gently brushed the top of his thigh. Tommy gulped. Jude spun on her heel, acting as if nothing had happened. Rummaging through the kitchen cabinets, Jude scoped out her new surroundings that would be hers for the next few weeks- hopefully only weeks. She was looking for her beloved poptarts.

" **Gurrrgggllleeeeee**" Jude blushed- a loud growl coming from her stomach, as she giggled.

" Looking for these? " quipped Quincy- the box of strawberry poptarts in his hand.

" Quincy gimmmee! Gimmmee my poptarts!"

Her stomach interrupting once more.

" YOUR poptarts Jude? I DO remember being the one who bought them with MY money."

" Yea yea yea… just gimme the god damn food Quincy! " she shouted… Jude jumping up and down trying to reach for her favorite breakfast… her short jean shorts rubbing up against Tommy's crotch. She had decided to go the more sexy route: just for today.

" Gimme, gimme never gets, don't you know your manners yet?" He grinned, feeling the heat rising in his stomach from the friction of Jude's front.

" Ughhh TOMMMMMYYYYYYYY!" A growl rising from Jude's throat. Tommy couldn't ignore how sexy that sound was coming from Jude. And than he had an idea.

Tommy stuck out his left foot, Jude tripping over it and for the third time in two days, landing on her ass.

" FUCK!" she yelped… her ass was definitely going to be bruised by the end of today.

Tommy was rolling on the floor laughing. His eyes practically tearing up from laughing so hard. Jude's hair was in a tangled mess , covering her face… a pout adorning her lips, and a scowl on her forehead. Her eyes were no longer the light crystal blue they usually were, but instead, they were clouded into a deep navy blue- she was pissed. There was no doubt about it. And it was time for revenge. While Tommy was too busy laughing about her, she got up from the floor, heading towards the sink, grabbing the extendable tap…

" Hey Tommy" she said, Tom turning around to face Jude.

She sprayed him straight in the face , the cold water sending goosebumps all down his arms.

" Ohh I'm gonna get you Harrison." He screamed, pulling Jude into a sopping wet hug.

They both became silent, the only thing being heard was their breathing- the deep in sync breaths. In and out. In and out. Their wet fronts pressed up against each other- no space for personal area between the two.

Their lips slowly moving closer and closer. And just as Tommy closed his eyes- about to close the gap between their hot mouths, Jude jumped away from him.

" 'mdriving!" she slurred altogether, scooping the keys to his porsche off of the granite counter top, skipping away out the front door , and down the hall towards the elevator.

" Oh God." Tommy spoke- still trying to catch his breath. He grabbed his signature leather jacket off the barstool, even though it was Summer and already 28 degrees out.


	47. Chapter 47: Little Old MrsMcGrady

" Geezes freeken **christ **Jude! Are ya _trying_ to kill me? I mean last time you almost ran over the kid chasing after his basketball…! Now you hit the grandma crossing the road - when SHE had the right of way!" humpfed Tommy, as he got out of the passenger seat and walked up to the Harrison's front door.

" Yea well little old Mrs. McGrady was taking to long to cross… you know I have no patience for people like her!" argued Jude back. She now stood beside Tommy, pulling out the keys to her house out of her purse.

Tommy just shook his head in disbelief in what his artist was saying to him.

She finally got the door open, stepping inside, and tossing her purse and keys onto the front door table.

" Ya comin Quincy?" Jude asked.

" Yea, yea, hold your horses Harrison."

" Are you getting old Quincy? I think you are. You know what? Race you up the stairs. On your mark get set GO!" teased Jude, as she bolted up the stairs.

Two seconds later, Tommy followed suit, smacking Jude lightly on the butt.

" What the hell was that Tommy?" she screeched, a slight blush taking over her face. She always did seem to be blushing whenever she was around Tommy.

He simply stated " Payback" an arrogant smirk on his face.

" For WHAT? Almost running over Mrs. McGrady? Huh Quincy, I never new you liked you woman THAT old." she opened her bedroom door, thanking God that she had not left it that much of a mess.

" For getting that head start. Your such a cheater when it comes to competing Harrison." he chuckled to himself.

And than he saw it.

**A lacy aqua blue, front clasp bra, with hot pink lace tying up the back. He spun the bra around his finger.**

" My oh my Jude. I didn't know you liked Victoria's little secret so much."

She had been pulling out her suitcases when she heard Tommy's voice, her head snapping around.

_Holy Shit!_ She thought to herself. Tommy had a bra of hers- in his hands.

" I have to say Jude B 38- not too bad of a size chest you have on you there." his eyes wandering down to the Ramones band T that was stretching across her chest.

" Give me that !" she snipped, snatching her bra away from Tommy's calloused fingers.

Jude had started to empty her drawers, piling all of her clothes onto the floor so she could fold them all and put them into her suitcases.

Tommy sat down beside her, crossing his legs, taking her clothing into his hands, and instead of commenting on some of her more revealing outfits, he just stayed silent, and helped her to fold her clothes. Since Tommy was folding her clothes, Jude decided to pack some more of her personal items. Her toothbrush, comb, makeup. Than she reached her night tables- pictures adorning them. Most of them, she was embarrassed to say were of Tommy and her. Tommy came up from behind her.

" You know - I have the same picture of us" he said to no one in particular.

She smiled.

It was the picture Kwest had taken with his cell phone. It was when Tommy and Jude finished their first ever album together… they were locked in a tight hug, smiles on both of their faces. They seemed just so content.

Realizing the somberness of the moment they were in, Jude continued to pack. She grabbed her I-pod, laptop, her Cd's of favorite bands, and than she saw it. A picture of Blake and her. It was from when they had gone to the mall those many months ago, and had gone into the photo booth. However, it was not just the picture anymore. Instead there was his printing scrawled over the pictures.

_" Your imagination isn't just playing tricks on you Jude."_

Her mind began to race. Had he actually been in the washroom that very day… had she really not been imagining it all? If this was true… than he had been in her room. He had broken in and written the message on her picture. There was no denying that it was his famous hand scrawl.

Jude did not want to except it. She could not except it. It would mean that she really WAS in danger. And that danger was just all to real for Jude to except. She would just keep quiet for now. Surely this was just a huge prank. There was absolutely no reason to alert Tommy- yet.

Finally, after 2 hours of packing, Tommy and Jude were finished. He helped Jude lug her suitcases down the stairs and into his porsche. Only for Jude would he let the suitcases sit on his italian leather seats.

It was currently 5 o clock, and Tommy was going to mention the celebratory to Jude again.

" So are you still up for dinner Big Eyes?"

" Actually Tommy, I think I'm just going to grab a bagel at the apartment, and go to bed. I'm not feeling all to well. Maybe I'm coming down with something." she completely lied to his face. 

**She needed to sleep- to get Blake out of her head.**

" Of course girl- anything for you. Do you want me to make you some chicken soup or something? Be proactive so you don't get worse?"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness , but just couldn't accept his offer.

" No- it's fine Tom. I'm just gonna go sleep okay? I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow."

Reaching her bedroom door.

" Oh ! Tom don't forget tomorrow if I'm feeling better, I'm going to the theme park with Spied. Night!"

" Yea- cool." his stomach was tying in knots again at the thought of Spied with Jude " Oh and Jude- Michelle is moving in tomorrow. Just wanted to remind you"

She didn't even bother with a response. Closing the door behind her, and spreading out on her bed.

It would be a long day tomorrow.


	48. Chapter 48: FUCKME

SORRRY EVERYONE FOR THE DELAY IN THE CHAPTER I JUST FINALLY FINISHED MOVING INTO MY NEW HOUSE SOOOO HOPE yoU LIKE IT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE START READING AND REVIEWING A BIT MORE~! JAZMIN

Jude Harrison was exhausted.

Her eyes were puffy, and her complexion was pale. She had been up all night- staring up at the white cieling .

**Wondering. Thinking. Hoping.**

Would Tommy and her ever be able to come clean with each other? Fully? About all their pasts, regrets, hopes, dreams?

And than somewhere , halfway through the night, her mind had started to wander about Blake. Somehow, in the strangest of moments, he always found his way inside her head. The painful memories of all those nights pulling her feelings in every direction. Jude kept on thinking back to the picture she had found in her bedroom... the fact that there was a possibility that he had broken in- had been in her_ room_- her _bed._ It disgusted her. And that is what led to her puffy eyes and sickly colour.

She was secretly scared to death- trying to put her worries and fears to the back of her mind.

Jude threw her thick blanket from on top of her, and swung her tired legs over the edge of her bed. The cool air nipping at her ankles- the temperature drastically different from the warmth and comfort of her bed.

Trudging into her joint bathroom, she shivered as the cool and slick tiles pressed against the bottom of her feet.

She was looking forward to a day with Spiederman- Jude just needed to unwind .

Tommy Quincy was exhausted.

His eyes were tired, his hair matted, and a slight stubble was growing on his defined chin. He had been up all night- staring up at the white cieling.

**Wondering. Thinking. Hoping.**

Would Jude and he ever be able to come clean with each other? Fully? About all their pasts,regrets,hopes, dreams? And than, somewhere, halfway through the night, his mind had started to wander about Michelle. He owed it to _himself_- not even to _he_r, to support and raise this child. He had already let her abandon one child, and he was not about to let another be wasted. While he wasn't sure just what kind of a person Michelle was now, he could not let their relationship from the past lead his life now- in the present.

And than Jude popped into his head.

She always had the ability to make him feel like the most important and genuine person whenever she was around... even when the truth was nowhere near that. Tommy did not believe he was a good person. He would never be anywhere near good enough for Jude Harrison. She was his angel- but an angel would never be able to fall in love with anything less than what she was.

He was secretly scared to death-trying to put his worries and fears to the back of his mind.

Tommy threw his navy blue blanket from the bed, and slipped his muscled legs over the edge of his king side bed. Dread pulling him down- weighing on his shoulders... Michelle was moving in today. He released a long sigh.

Trudging into his master bathroom, Tommy welcomed the alertness he was experiencing; thanks to the cold water running from the chrome faucet- splashing onto his tired face.

He was looking forward to the day with Michelle- he was going to have a baby.

Jude padded down the oak floored hallway, dressed in a short, worn, light washed jean skirt, a Rolling Stones t-shirt revealing her new belly button ring. It was something she was excited to show off... especially to Tommy.

As she reached the kitchen, she kept herself busy, putting her poptart into the toaster, and starting a pot of coffee.

" Morning" said Tommy groggily, as he entered the modernly decorated kitchen. He came up from behind Jude, reaching over her head for a coffee mug. She turned around, now pinned between the kitchen counter top, and Tommy's crotch.

" Oops" she whispered, her face turning to a light pink... her stomach breaking out into a fleet of butterflies.

" OOOOO the virgin blush... someones wound a little tightly" he taunted, a smirk adorning his perfect face.

Jude choked on her coffee, sputtering, and grasping for a breath. She was glued to her spot... practically frozen. She was suddenly aware of just how close Tom Quincy was standing to her- she could feel his hot breath against her cheeks, their eyes locked with each other.

Blue eyes and blue eyes staring at each other.

Tommy closing the space between them. Taking one more step so that their bare feet were brushing against each other. Tommy's arms - one on each side of Jude, holding onto the granite countertop. Suddenly Jude's breathing became more labored, her cheeks gaining a bit of a flush. He noticed her new belly button ring glittering, and made a possesive sort of growl sound in the back of his throat.

" So the little seventeen year old virgin doesn't have anything too say huh?" he mocked her.

**Their lips so close to touching. **

" I ugh. ugh. ugh" Jude let out a mouse like squeek... her brain not functioning.

" I can make you **_feel_** things." Tommy's rough hand reaching down to grasp onto her hip bone.

" I can make your skin set on **_f___****i**re...send **_shivers_** down your spine" he whispered into her ear... his warm breath grazing her earlobe as he ran a finger down her arm gently.

Jude was in awe. He was touching her...and indeed her skin was being set on fire.

" I can **_lick_** you in places you would beg me to touch- to relieve" His eyes never leaving hers.

His tongue grazing her bottom lip.

Gentle and aggressive at the same time.

" I can **_kiss_** you. Kiss and nip you all over your body. From _here-_" Tommy leaving scattered, electric kisses down from her milky collar bone down to the swell of her breast.

" I can _**fuck**_ you senseless untill you scream my name" his hand finally wandering down to grope her ass, underneath the frayed jean skirt. This calloused fingers playing with her lace pantyline.

" I can **P. O. P**. your cherry " Jude intaking a sharp breath... Tommy moving in to close the space between their lips-

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK.

His front door pounding non-stop.

Tommy pushed away from Jude sighing deeply at the fact that they must have the worst timing possible.

Jude pushing her bangs back, her hands shaking and her core radiating heat. He had left her hanging. GOD he had offered to pop her cherry... NO he wanted to** P. O. P**. her_ cherry_. Her mind quickly wondering if his Lil Tommy Q was really that little...

Tommy opened the door.

" Michelle- your early?"


	49. Chapter 49:Sunshine&Lollipops

/wp-content/uploads/Lindsay/Feb/March/_9e92donna_morgan_eyelet_yellow_dress_

Above is the link for what dress MIchelle is wearing.. lol i just felt like it.

./i/pix/2008/02_04/nickeyRAMEY2902_

Above is the link for what Jude is wearing.

Behind Michelle Quincy was four muscle moving men, their white beaters and tattered jean shorts obviously their working uniform. She was dressed in a yellow sundress, embroidered with a beautiful die-cut pattern.

Her hair was in loose waves, cascading down her sculpted bare back. She flashed Tom Quincy one of her huge signature smiles, as she let his name slip slickly out of her glossed lips.

Today was the day that she was moving in with her husband… and Jude Harrison.

" Michelle I thought you were coming later.. You said around two- it's only eight AM now?" Tommy said with agitation lacing his voice. He was planning on Jude not being in the house while Michelle moved in. He knew that this would annoy her.

Jude Harrison was not a happy camper.

**JUDE P.O.V. **

That skank is here! _To move in_. Fudge, I don't know why I told Tom that she could move in… maybe I can cut her hair off while she's sleeping , and break her legs with my guitar? No Jude- BAD Jude; you're doing this for Tommy remember? For Tommy, for Tommy, for Tommy… OH SCREW TOMMY. AHAHAH I should screw Tom… he _is _delicious after all.. I mean I'm a virgin and who else better to P.O.P. my cherry ( his words not mine ).. Focus Jude - FOCUS. He's better off without the skank.. And with someone who has talent, is creative, funny.. I don't know , say someone like me?

STOP IT JUDE- you do NOT like Tom Quincy. He is your producer. Your seven year _older_ producer. The ex-boybander, parachute pant wearing , pick up the pieces singing, womanizing, one night stand, producer. Mind you his ass _does_ kinda look good in those pants ; HA not like I'd ever admit that to him! Or Sadie.. I mean secretly, she wasn't the only one looking at the posters on the wall…. Oh Sadie! I miss her. As much as it's disgusting that she cheated on Tommy with Darius of all people, she IS still my sister. Maybe I'll talk to her - call her and meet up for coffee? Mmmmm Coffeeeeee. Coffee would be amazing right now. Than I could splash it on preppy cheerleader over there… No , no , no, no stop thinking mean things like that Jude!

Oh Tommy. Poor Tommy. I don't know how he could have married her? She's a deceiving little famewhore, biyattcch… Remind me again why I can't cut off her hair…? HA!HA!,, oh no I have the giggles!

" Ugh June _why_ are you snorting and laughing like that?" a disgusting look dawned Michelle's face.

Ohh shittt… I was laughing a loud.. Oops? Why is Tommy looking at me like that? I'm not crazy! I promise! I was just making fun of your wife and mother of your child. Guess I can't explain that one to him can I? Fuckfuckfuckfuck Jude, think Jude think… make up an excuse. QUICK!

" First of all Michelle, it's JUDE not June… and I was laughing because, ughmm because Quincy looks like he's kinda having a bad hair day, and I was thinking about ugh the amount of hair gel he's gonna need to use to fix it..? !"

Ha! Look at the look on Quincy's face. It's actually hilarious… it looks like someone ran over his little puppy or something. Always a soft spot for his hair that man. Whattttaa LOSER. Oh, better listen, Malibu barbie skank's lips are moving; it must mean she's speaking.

" Whatever June. Any ways Tom, look I know what time you said but I could only book the movers for this time so it'll have to do. It was that or little old me move all my stuff by myself.. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to do all that heavy lifting would you? With the baby and all?" Michelle poured on the charm, batting her long eyelashes at Tommy.

Oh_ please… only time you can book the movers my ASS. She is soooo ridiculous. I can't believe how much pull she has over Tommy. No,no, no it's not her, it's the fact that she is carrying his baby. HAHAHA I just got a great image in my head. _

**A fat bloaded Michelle... they never _did _make a pregnant version of barbie.**


	50. Chapter 50:ForgetAboutItBabyGirl

Authors Note: Hey everybody! I just wanted to apologize at the shortness of the last chapter and this one... the reason why they're shorter and I haven't been posting as frequently is becasue I just moved into a new house and it is absolutely LOCO getting everything organized... I love that people are reading and reviewing, however before I post my next chapter... I really would like to see atleast ten more new reviews... ( give or take less or more.. hopefully more :) ANYWAYS thanks for reading!- and enjoy this chap... Jazmin

It was two hours into Michelle's surprise arrival at the apartment, and Jude had quickly excused herself after her arrival, saying that she needed to get ready for her day with Spied. For some reason, Michelle began to fidget and act all odd and unlike Michelle at the mention of Spied's name. Maybe it was some pregnant woman thing.

Just as Jude was about to apply a coat of lip gloss and head out, there was a knock on her bathroom door.

" Come in" she encouraged figuring it was probably Michelle coming to make fun of her or something…

Instead she was pleasantly surprised.

" _Hey Jude_," Quincy sang quietly. He was the only one that she allowed to do that. For some reason it sounded almost beautiful when Tommy said it.

" Whats up ? I'm just on my way out to go and meet Spied." Packing up her purse with the essential items for a day out… driver's license, wallet, lip gloss, car keys, house keys.

" Look I just ugh, wanted to apologize for what happened back in the kitchen this morning. It was totally out of line and I didn't mean it at **all**- just like to see your squirm . I hope you know it meant nothing right? I mean you have to worry about Blake and your career, and I've got Michelle and our baby to worry about now. Right?" Tommy's eyes dropped on the towel crumpled on the bathroom floor.

The room screamed Jude- her favorite body wash of vanilla and berries sitting on the marble ledge of the bathtub/shower. Her hair ties and clips peaking through the open vanity drawer. Cocoa butter cream, her mint toothpaste, makeup, curling iron scattered on the top of the counter. Her bright blue towels scattered carelessly over the floor- one on the closed toilet seat.

_She had insisted on bringing them from the Harrison household, and for some reason, Tommy suddenly wished her bathroom was his. _

A feeling of affection rolling over him. But her pushed it aside, awaiting Jude's response about the morning.

Jude's back was to Tommy- hot tears stinging the brims of her blue eyes. Her bottom lip quivering as she tried to hold all the emotions in at bay. He had basically pulled another Sweet Sixteen moment. He had shattered her heart again. She needed to stay strong… he could not see her like this. So, she turned around to face him , her face completely blank- cold.

_Hurt_

_Broken_

_Lost_

Her head was spinning round and round… her heart was dropping down and down…. She had to focus, she had to breathe.

_Toilet_

_Bathtub_

_Towel_

**_In and out- breath… in and out.. Breath…_**

" Yea of course Tom. We both have lives to live and deal with. I get it."

The walls around her heart crumbling down- she had tried to not let him get to her, but once again Tom Quincy was able to knock those walls right down. He had no clue. Suddenly images of Tommy's future flashed before her eyes.

_Happy_

_Baby_

_Wife- Michelle…_

_Music Career…_

_Happy._

It didn't involve her.

_She needed to get out. Far away._

Tommy was obviously surprised at her calm and understanding reaction to what he had said to her. He actually expected more of a fight from her.

" Quincy I know you too well- I know you expected me to throw a fit. But I'm older- and wiser. I'm a different girl than you think I am … and for that I'm disappointed in you." Her voice was quiet yet firm.

_Her words shocked him even more._

_And than she moved in towards him._

_Leaned in t__owards him._

_Her hand resting on his shoulder for support._

_Standing up on her tiptoes to meet his ear._

_And than she whispered._

**" _It never happened right Tom?" _**

And with that, Jude Harrison snatched her purse off of the countertop, walking right out of the apartment, making sure to slam the door.

She was safe from him now.

_What goes around comes around._

Now maybe,_ just maybe, _he would get a taste of his own medicine.


	51. Chapter 51:MaybeBabyItsJustTheWhoremones

SPECIALNOTE- To all my faithfull readers. I've been a dissapointing author. And i always swore id never be one of those writers to not update for a year or two... and what did i do ! Yupp i did it. I cant even start to apologize about how sorry i am that i havent upkept this story. But im back. IM not promising chapter updates as often as i used to , but if you keep reading and commenting ill keep it coming. Here is my first chapter update in a LONG OVER DUE TIME. I just took it easy for this chapter- trying to get back into it, and to get past some writers block.

Thanks again to everyone whos kept with it .

* * *

Her words resonated like an echo in an empty room.

"_It never happened- right Tom ?"_

The edge and coldness in her voice had almost given him chills- and not chills of passion, but chills of guilt and fright. He had done it again… just like the night of her sixteenth birthday. So much had changed since the fateful night almost two years ago.

Jude Harrison wasn't the annoying , defying, hot headed instant star winner anymore…. Now she was growing into her own person- her fire truck red locks now traded in for sophisticated blonde, her instant star victory only a small medal on her achievements in the past year.

Her voice had matured and she was becoming a better artist and musician day by day.

And not only was her voice maturing… so was her body.

" Oh god" whispered Tommy to himself, as he ran his hands over his face- relieving a heavy sigh into her empty bedroom.

And then his five minutes of peace and quiet was interrupted….

**" Toooommmm! Tooom where are you ?" Michelle hollered from the front door.** Getting no response, she stomped down the hallway to find her husband.

" **TOM** ! God damit- are you deaf? I've been calling you for like five minutes. I swear to God I'm going to be the mother of your first born child and all you can do is act like a giant dummy and stare off into space." Finally Barbie let out a breath.

" Im sorry Miche- I was just talking to Jude before she left …." an already exhausted Tom tried to explain to what he hoped was only a temporarily hormonal Michelle Quincy.

" Jude? What does Jude matter…. _Unless you want me to move back to LA and take the baby with me_?"

Michelle had a lopsided grin on her face- knowing full well that this threat would get Tommy going.

Suddenly Tommy's deep blue eyes sparked a little bit- he stood slightly taller…. Scared that his estranged wife would recreate the past.

" Of course not Michelle. You know that I'm there for our child and for you. What can I help you with?"

" Well to start off with, the movers are stupid ogres and they are putting _all_ my stuff in the wrong places !" Her voice climbing higher and higher after every word.

" And_ then_ when you're done sorting out the movers… you need to hang some frames and pictures …."

* * *

TOMMY P.O.V.

Oh my god. What have I gotten myself into? Her list… is sooo long… and her demands are never ending.

It's all for the baby- it's all for the baby- for the baby.

GOD HELP ME.

( God I know I haven't spoken to you in a very long ass time but right now would be a great time to help me out. )


	52. Chapter 52:Sweet Gone Sour

The day had turned out to be a good one- the sun had been out full force, not a cloud threatening to darken the blue sky. The faint smell of cotton candy and hot dogs wafted subtly throughout the air, as the warm rays beat down warming Jude Harrison's pale 's shirt rolled around his neck, catching the beads of sweat rolling down his neck.

" Dude - I mean Jude! Lets hit Death Drop one more time… that loop was sick !" Spied's eyes were lit up like a five year old in a candy shop.

Jude's face was more pale then usual- no enthusiasm heard in her voice. " Yea it may have been sick, but it's making _me sick _Vincent_." _

" Woah Woah Dude- no need to get snippy- maybe its morning sickness not coaster fear." His hands were swinging causally at the side - not thinking that Jude would take offence to the pregnant common.

" Excuse ME Vince, but I'm not the grubby , groveling whore Michelle Quincy that goes and fucks her estranged boy banding husband after not seeing him for almost 3 years. Do NOT make the mistake of getting us two mixed up" A large hot breath released from her pout.

Suddenly Spiederman went silent- his mood changing from the free spirit he had been all day .

Jude stopped in tracks, staring at Spied's tanned back. The frown lines in her forehead suddenly coming out more distinctly. " What -please tell me you actually don't like her!…. Can't you see that all she that trampy bobble head does is manipulate people?"

" Jude- Please don't talk like that about her . I know she hasn't treated you the best and that she isn't the easiest to get along with and everything but…" He couldn't even face her.

" But what Spiederman? Since when do you take other people's sides besides mine?"

" Since you dated me just to get over Quincy and when that didn't work, you dumped me on my ass and went back to groveling at his knees hoping every second that maybe one day he would see that you were worth it. Well I have news for you Harrison- Lord Squinty Frown will never go for you- because all you are is a mediocre teenager punk. SO next time you want me to be your bitch I suggest you find someone else to be it. Maybe Wally is free."

Jude was in shock. Her body went numb and she suddenly felt like she couldn't move from her spot on the black asphalt. Spiederman mine as well had slapped her across the face.

" But Spied…" Her voice becoming coarse- her eyes waterlogged.

" Don't but Spied me **Judith** !" His face slowly turning a shade of red. He finally made eye contact with her- one last fighting phrase on the edge of his lips.

" And I'm dating Michelle- that's why Im defending her. We fucked too if you really wanna know".

Vincent Spiederman turned on the heel of his worn out green converse- and left the Instant Star all alone at the theme park.

Suddenly the cotton candy just didn't smell as sweet.


	53. Chapter 53: Breathalizer Tequila Dreams

_If Jude Harrison's life was a reality tv show and the beginning of the episode was having its first scene- there would be a close up of Jude's pained face- the tears marking up her black mascara… the eyeliner smuged down her cheek. A real connection would be felt by all the world wide viewers._

_But alas, there is no reality tv show- just Jude Harrison and her dramatic life._

It was one in the morning by the time Jude found her way- or stumbled her way home from the local irish pub downtown. Spiederman had left her at three in the afternoon, and not knowing how else to feel anything - Jude turned to alcohol. She hadn't gotten smashed like she was now since the pictures and blackmail the year before.

* * *

While Jude was out drinking tequila's and rum and cokes, Spiederman had gone directly to Tommy's apartment- Michelle had texted him earlier to come and pick her up for dinner and movie. But she hadn't told Tommy anything about it. The awkwardness hung in the hair when a tired sweaty Tommy- with half sticky fragile tape across his torso answered the door.

" Hey- uh Spied? Not that it's not nice to see you, but weren't you supposed to be at the amusement park with Jude?" Tommy was truly confused.

" Jude ? Jude as in the biggest bitch of life. Well if your looking for her I wouldn't know where the hell she is- probably up her own ass somewhere. Anyways Squint- im not here for Jude, I wanted to pick my girlfriend up." His foot tapping nervously on the threshold of the door.

Tommy wanted to smack his head against a brick wall " Spied- are you def.. I just told you Judes not here- I thought she was with you"

" I know that Tommy. Jude isn't my girlfriend -" he was cut off mid sentence.

" I am Tom . I'm sorry didnt tell you Spiedy and I are dating now? We met at the bar one night and we really hit it off… and now , well the rest must be history !"

Michelle had swooped into the conversation making everything ten times more tense. She cuddeled up against Spiederman's shoulder- her blue baby doll top showing her cleavage while Jimmy Choos adorned her pregnant feet.

" Well Tom- were off for the night ! See you tomorrow sometime" And with a flip of her hair, Michelle Quincy was out the door of her new residence.

* * *

**BACK TO JUDE**

Tom Quincy was lieing with one arm over his eyes, passed out on his black leather couch. The faint buzzing of the fridge and air conditioning filled the empty apartment. Although the whole apartment was still and at peace, there was a fluttering in his stomach of worry- and not for his wife and unborn child… but for his artist that had been due home almost ten hours ago.

**" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"**

He jumped from his rest as he heard a sloppy unclear pounding at the front door. Suddenly he heard a quiet moan followed by a frustrated grunt. The sound of a key scratching against the lock suddenly snapped him out of his sleep.

" Jude ? Jude is that you ?" Tommy's voice was filled with concern as he slowly opened the door- unsure of what he would see on the other side.

"Tommmmmmmyyyy! Heyyyy you're the one who wears the shiny parachute pants and banana!" Jude's face was flushed pink her eyes slightly droopy- but the crystal blue light of them staring up at Tommy.

" Jude we all wore parachute pants and _bandana's , _and secondly where the hell have you been?" He slipped one of his strong bicepts underneath her wobbling frame, scooping her feet up from underneath her.

" Wooo your just like superman Quincy- too bad im not good enough to be Lois Lane. I always wanted to be your Lois Lane you know. Haha but funny thing is you could never be the geeky side of Superman. They would have casted Jamie as the Clark Kent part ." A quick hiccup slipping out from her lips. And then as Tommy leaned forward to put a blanket over her, she let out a sigh- releasing the vapor of booze .

" Wooah girl- Tequila? Really? How much of this shit did you drink… and all by yourself! I swear between the danger you're already in because of Blake, and who knows what else you go to a bar and drink yourself silly." He slid down onto the other end of the couch , lifting Judes legs onto his lap, as he dragged his fingers up and down her lean , smooth calves.

" Gee- Sorry DAD. I should have listened to Spiederman. He's right you'd never see me as-" She went silent, for a second she became slightly sober realizing what she had almost released to her mentor.

" See you as what Jude? What did he say to you today that has you so torn up. Tell me girl- I'm all ears".

" Nothing you would wanna know about or care about Quincy. Your brain is just filled up with hair gel anyways."

Now Tommy's brain was ticking- what could she have to confess to him that could be so bothersome and chew her up so much inside that she had to turn to drinking. And drinking excessively? Just as he was about to press her for more information, he heard heavy and steady breathing.

Looking down on his protégé- he couldn't help but smile. Even drunk off her ass, with swollen puffy eyes, and ratty hair- she still managed to make him nervous. Something that not one person had been able to accomplish in all his nearly 30 years of living. She was something else. Jude Harrison.

And then he laid down against her chest, his arm wrapped around her waist- his ear to her heartbeat.

It was the quickest and most soundest way he could fall asleep.

Together.


	54. Chapter 54:The Bittersweet Aftertaste

Waking up next to Jude was quite possibly the best feeling Tom Quincy could ever have. The sound of her soft breaths and the peaceful look on her face as she slept. The sunlight from the windows slowly began to trickle into the room. Thinking of just how much Jude hated to be woken up, Tommy got to his feet, and lifted Jude's fragile body into his arms- as he padded down the hallway to bring her to her new bedroom, Jude opened her eyes.

" Quincy-" she whispered- her throat raspy and corse

Tommy looked down at her half asleep face " Yes Jude…"

" I don't wanna go in my bed…. I don't like sleeping alone after Blake."

Her words brought Tommy's feet to a hault.

TOMMYS P.O.V.

Jesus Christ she wants me to stay with her…. No can do Tom - you have a kind of wife and a baby on the way. Whatever you do there can be no more sleeping with Jude. Not sleeping in that way of course- mind you oh god it would be mind blowing to sleep with her in _that_ way. BAD THOUGHTS TOMMY BAD THOUGHTS.

" Jude you know we can't do that anymore" his voice was soft and a hint of regret could be heard.

" What do you mean that Quincy?" Suddenly Jude was more awake then ever.

" I mean, we can't have anymore sleepovers in each others rooms together. I have a baby on the way, and Michelle for all intents of purposes is still my wife."

" Oh that's it you airhead boy bander- you don't wanna sleep with me then that's fine! Put me fucken down right now! You know, you not once ever refer to Michelle as your wife- you act like your still a goddamn single bachelor like Hugh Hefner- but the minute I need company because I was almost _raped and then beaten_ for months by my boyfriend , and cant sleep through the night anymore unless I'm drunk off my ass because I have nightmares of him coming back and beating me more… the minute I need company to just lie in the bed beside me so I know im not alone, now that SHES living here- you're all claiming she's still your wife. You're a coward and a shit friend Quincy, all you do is hide behind other people and excuses. Are you blind or just ignorant !"

Jude's face had now turned to a flushed pink- her eyes sparking with anger.

Confusion filled Tommy's eyes- " How am I blind Jude? ! Since apparently you have all the answers up there on your high and mighty horse!"

Jude's breathing suddenly sped up, as more and more frustration built .

" You must not only be blind, but deaf too- Michelle is **using** you Quincy. She uses everyone! Suddenly just because she's carrying your baby, which by the way we don't even know if your really the dad since that skank has probably slept with everyone at Gmajor already. .. you move her in your apartment, treat her like she's a saint , yet suddenly she drops you and goes and dates SPIEDERMAN. She doesn't want you anymore Tom , and if you can't see that then God help you."

Just as she began to walk away from Tommy, he suddenly felt the need to retaliate. To hear the truth hurt- and lets face it, Tom Quincy had never been good with handling the truth.

" Jude ; what the **hell** do you want me to say!

You want me to tell you that im in love with you?

That since the moment I met you when your fifteen year old punk ass walked into Studio B that my heart started pounding and it hasn't stopped since?

Would you like me to tell you that laying down next to you is the place where I feel most at peace and calm?

Or maybe that every time I look at your eyes I have this massive urge to kiss you?

I can tell you that you're the most talented artist and songwriter that I've ever had the chance and privilege to produce.

Or maybe I can tell you that I wish when your were dating Spied that it could have been me you would hug and kiss every morning before recording.

How about that when you showed up at my door after Blake had done God knows what to you, all I wanted to do was hold you and make it better.

Well I'm _never_ gonna say that Jude- because its not true. Whatever fantasy you have for the two of us will never happen because in reality your just my artist, and I'm just your producer. I am going to have a baby , and your going to put out another hit record. That's the way it is. **End of story**"

He had managed to do it again- push away the person who cared about him the most. All because he was scared of what could be- what could happen.

Jude's eyes stung with tears, her bottom lip began to quiver, and suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe. Like her throat was swelling up, and her stomach was going to drop. She had to leave.

_The smell of Quincy surrounding her seemed to choke her even more._

Turning to face Tommy- looking him straight in the eye, Jude hurried to the front door table, grabbed her keys and purse, and slammed the door.

**If he didn't want her in his life, she as sure as hell wouldn't force herself into his.**


	55. Chapter 55:1,2,3, Its Only Baby and Me

Authors Update... Once again to all my readers Im sorry that I have not updated. But school is started again, and this year my marks count if i want to get into a good school so my updates will be more spaced out- but not as gapped as it has been since this summer. please review if possible ! feed back is great ! Jazmin

* * *

Michelle Quincy was sitting in a room of all white- the feeling of everything being clean surrounded her. The bright pink tank top that stretched over her widening belly was a stark contrast of the doctors exam room she was sitting in.

In all the years of Michelle's life, she had barely ever felt real remorse, or hurt, and when she did feel things, she shoved them to the back of her heart as much as possible and put up a cool exterior. Despite what the spitfire Jude Harrison, and almost everyone else thought of her, all those years ago, Michelle had really loved Tom Quincy. With all her heart she wished that things could have stayed as simple as they were when they had first fallen in love. But she believed that if it really had been fate, the two would have lasted through anything.

Sitting here now alone, in the room that could have been almost as cold as she was, Michelle found herself feeling something- a pit in her stomach. She was scared, and lonely.

_" God I have to stop thinking so much", she whispered to the air._

She puffed out a deep breath, her hand subconsciously rubbing her warm tummy.

" Good morning- You must be Mrs Quincy?" A statuesque six foot something, red head doctor was standing in the door way.

" It's Ms. Quincy" Michelle cleared her throat. For some reason she couldn't shake away her feelings this time.

" Aah, well nice to meet you.I am Palotza. I'm sorry that isn't here for your ultrasound today; he's away on vacation. So from now on I'll be your doctor during your pregnancy. You're file here says your f six months pregnant, and that you want to find out the sex of your baby . Correct?"

" Yea, I figured I can by clothes for it accordingly". The doctor smiled at Michelle's comment.

"Well lets get you all jellied up then ! Please lift your shirt up so we can apply the ultrasound jelly".

Another question had been on Michelle's mind " Doctor, I was also wondering when I'll be able to feel the baby kick?"

" Well first of all, I think you'll be happy to hear you're going to have a baby girl ! You better get on buying those frilly dresses " . The doctor started to wipe of the ultrasound jelly.

Michelle Quincy was so_ genuinely _happy , she couldn't even think of a response on the news that in three months she would be holding a precious little baby girl.

"As for the question about movement of your baby girl, it varies from mother to mother. If you haven't felt kicks yet, I would say any time around the next two weeks you should feel something ! Congratulations . We'll see you next month for your next check up. Don't forget to be taking your pre-natal vitamins !"

And now Michelle was left alone again. As she pulled down her top, she felt a sensation she had never felt before- a popcorn like feeling in her stomach. It was just like what all the baby books had described of what a baby felt like kicking in a mother's womb.

Her baby girl was the only person she really had left in the world- and she was reminding her mom of that too.


End file.
